Masters of War
by Heartless.Forever
Summary: Isabella Swan was the nerdy girl in school who was constantly picked on by Edward Cullen and the rest of his group. When she moves back to Forks six years later with a backbone and confidence will she get vengeance or will the joke be on her. E/B AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter notes:** When I wrote Double Take it was my first fanfic, I really had no idea what I was doing, not that I know what I'm doing now, but I've had a little more experience since then. When I look back I have so many regrets about the story, even though a lot of people enjoyed it. I'm really doing this for me, I have wanted to rewrite it for a long time, but I'm hoping people will read and like it a lot more than the first version. I don't have beta, so there will probably be spelling mistakes somewhere.

Basically it's the same plot, I am just changing everything else, I feel like I made a lot of mistakes with how I wrote out Bella and the concept was poorly executed. This Bella is completely different, as are the situations and dialogue. Let's just say that this Bella isn't as nice and forgiving :). Reviews would be great.

**I would love it if you would send me your worst memories from school or even the best pranks you ever played on people. They could even end up in the story :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, if I did I would have a lot more money in the bank.

* * *

Growing up in a small town can be beneficial, being away from the hustle and bustle of big city living, knowing every person in the town and having that close neighborly bond. The schools aren't as cramped, the crime usually consists of drunkenly domestic squabbles over undercooked spaghetti seeing as though serial killers usually refrain from hitting up towns that consist of only 3500 people, and more importantly you get away from the disgusting smog that can hover over the city. Everyone dreams of living in the nice two-story house with the cute little white picket fence, being besties with the people on your block, having the cashier at the local market know you by name. It sounds just peachy keen, the absolute American fucking dream.

Personally, I think people who believe in those last comments have been sucked into an episode of the Cosby Show or Full House. They are delusional and obviously have no concept of the real world, and I'm not talking about the show where they put a few strangers together for a couple months, filming them while they gather STDs and drink their body weight in shots of tequila, although that pretty much represents high school perfectly. If anything growing up in a small town is the worst mistake anyone can make, it's a horrible experience than can haunt a person for years.

Maybe I'm overreacting, I _know_ that I am, but then again if people had to endure all of the crap that I went through they would feel the same way, or at least be able to sympathize. I can't understand why television and film continue to misinterpret reality, especially with schooling. There is no Zac Efron, people don't start singing uplifting songs during lunch about coming together, and everything isn't all sunshine and rainbows when it comes to class. Fucking High School Musical.

A the end of the day the nerdy frizzy haired girl doesn't get the most popular guy in school who also happens to be the star quarterback, hell she doesn't get any guy, unless you count the occasional jackass who fakes flirtation in exchange for English notes. She is treated like shit for having a brain, for wanting to get decent grades and make her parents proud, innocence is not always a good thing. Somehow it became alright to make fun and push around the sensitive girl, the weak one who is too terrified to fight back and speak freely.

_I'm not that girl anymore._

"Bella," there was a knock at my door, my mother's head peeking through as she opened it slightly. "Are you ready? We are just about to head to the airport."

The pain was dripping off of each word she spoke, causing the guilt to rise within me even more, I don't know why I even felt that way. I was doing this for her, her and Phil. I wanted my mom to be able to spend that well needed time that newly married couples get, except those couples usually don't have to deal with a seventeen year old girl being in the way. She deserved this after choosing me all of those times before, this was her chance to be happy.

"Yeah, did Phil work out all of the delivery complications?"

"It should be there within the next day or two, all your stuff will be fine, I just feel bad for the men who have to lug around all of those damn books you own," she smiled sadly. "I hope we don't get sued for any back problems that might occur."

"A part of you hopes that happens though, I would have to fly back here and be present for the court date, giving you an opportunity for me to visit," I bit my lip, leaving my crazy mother would be difficult. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," she nodded. "Do you think it's too late to shove a few barbells in the boxes?"

I laughed, walking over to her and throwing my arms around her neck. We had been exchanging many hugs this past week, I've been burning the memories into my mind, remembering these moments. How comforting it feels to have her arms wrapped around me, the way she cries when someone gets voted off of American Idol, her terrified shrieks when I catch her in the kitchen at one in the morning eating leftover chocolate cake, the deep belly laugh that comes out when she sees me fall on my ass, and the mixed scent of vanilla and raspberries that floats behind her when she walks into a room.

"You can still change your mind, it's not too late," she sighed into my hair, squeezing my body closer to her.

"Sorry to say, but I'm set on the decision," I pulled away with a smile. "I'll definitely miss you, I just think it's the right thing for me to do right now, gives me a chance to get to know Charlie a little better before going off to college."

"I know, I know," she picked up my carry-on bag. "We went through the pros and cons a thousand times, but a mother can have hope."

"We should get going," I nodded, she looked at me for a brief moment, before turning on her heels and walking out the door silently. I followed behind, biting back the sigh that wanted to escape. I hope I wasn't making a mistake with this decision.

The ride to the airport was silent, I could barely breathe with all of the tension lingering around the car. Renee couldn't even look in my direction, every so often her shoulders would shake as she sobbed silently. Phil would give me a small smile when our eyes met in the mirror, I would miss him too. He was a great guy, the best thing to happen to my mother, and the only father figure I really had since Charlie and I spoke rarely. We had been financially unstable for so long, he came in with a big heart and buckets filled with money, mom is constantly saying that it was fate. Not that she is in it for the money, they truly loved each other, and he truly loved to spoil us.

When we got to the airport, I almost just told them to turn around, but I couldn't back out of this. Phil and my mom needed to spend time together without a child getting in the way, she would thank me for this later, unless _he _kills me first, but I had to push that thought out of my head. He was a big con on the list of reasons why I shouldn't move back to Forks, along with his little cronies. It's pathetic that I still think about that, some stupid inner grudge, but they did wreck my childhood.

Mom held me until the man taking the tickets literally had to pry her off because I was holding up the flight. I stayed strong for her, throwing them one last smile, hoping that it came off reassuring, before boarding the plane. I didn't want the last image of my time in California to be of her crying, but the choice was made and I was sticking to it. I would have a good two hour flight to deal with any confusion I had.

"_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh_…"

I continued palming my now sore eyes, attempting to release some of the pain that my ears had been forced through within the past hour, which felt more like twenty long bone crushing hours. It wasn't fucking helping.

The plastic girl, as I had dubbed her, kept mumbling off the lyrics to the song blaring out of her bright pink iPod, which happened to be that god damn Beyoncé song. I glanced to my left, almost snorting at the sight. Her eyes were shut tightly, probably concentrating on the extremely difficult words that Single Ladies had to offer. Riveting lyrics, really, they _move_ me. As she approached the chorus, her left hand began to twitch, while the right pointed at her ring finger.

I groaned into my seat, peeking down at my watch, willing the hands of the clock to move faster. I guess it could have been worse, the girl could still be on her thirty straight minutes of Lady Gaga songs. I had to bite my lip the entire time, to keep from p-p-p-poking my eyes out.

Why couldn't I be put next to a Morrison fan, or even Nirvana? Hell, I would take that prick Kanye West over the bubble gum shit she was singing.

My musical preferences needed to exit my mind frame, there were more important issues that had to be dealt with; Moving for starters. In the next hour the plane would descend, leaving me in the bitter cold that was Washington. Not just anywhere in the lackluster state, but Forks of all places, a small town forever shielded by gray, keeping the sunny underbelly away from making human contact. So much for getting that tan I've always wanted.

There was a bright side though, my mom would be unbelievably happy having all of that extra free time to spend with Phil instead of taking care of me and I would get to see Charlie, who had been out of my life for such a long time.

I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would take me away from bad pop songs and my worried thoughts.

* * *

_10 years ago._

"_It turned out perfect Bells, you did a great job," dad smiled down at me, holding the model airplane in his hands. "This will be the best thing at show and tell, the kids will be jealous."_

_I jumped up and down excitedly, my glasses almost slipping off entirely. "Do you really think so daddy?"_

"_Of course, who else in your class can say that they built an amazing plane like this? No one."_

"_I didn't build it dad, you did most of the work!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Don't say that Bells, you picked out all of the colors and painted it to look nice. You tell your class that, they will think you are the most creative girl in all of Forks, okay?" he pat the top of my head lovingly._

_I smiled wide as he placed it in my hands carefully, the plane looking a lot bigger in my tiny ones compared to his. "I'll do that, and I'm going to tell them that I have the best daddy in all of Forks."_

_He bent down, placing a kiss on my forehead, "I'm such a lucky man to have you in my life kiddo."_

"_Ew daddy, you got my head all slobbery," I scrunched my nose up in disgust, rubbing at my forehead._

_He laughed, "now run into school, but don't trip and drop that."_

"_I haven't tripped in four whole days!" I smiled, waving him goodbye and walked into the school building._

_I took my seat in the front of the room, placing the plane carefully on my desk, and sitting down with a wide grin. I looked around at all the kids to see what they brought, there were beanie babies, seashells, toy monster trucks, and Barbie dolls. I definitely had the best thing out of all of them, which was exciting._

_Edward walked in with the exact same plane as me, but in blue instead of red, my hands balled up into angry fists. This wasn't fair, he was such a stupidhead. I can't stand that boy, him and his dumb friends are always stealing my stuff and pushing me around, dad says it's because they are jealous, I say it's because they are dumb-dumbs. _

_He sat down in the seat next to me, I don't know why the teacher assigned him there, all his lousy friends were in the back. He put it down on his desk, looking over at me, his eyes moving towards my own plane. "What is that?" he growled._

"_A plane," I said quietly, looking at the front of the room, wishing the teacher would come in so that he couldn't bug me._

"_You can't bring a plane, that's my thing and you're a girl!"_

"_Girls can have planes, my dad said so," I nodded._

"_Your dad is a butthead," he laughed at his own joke. "Now put the plane away, it's ugly anyway, the paint is all streaky and gross, you did it wrong."_

"_No it's not," I said quietly, biting my lip to keep the tears brimming in my eyes still._

_I looked down at it, it looked perfect, daddy even told me that I did a good job. He never lies to me, he's my best friends, best friends are always supposed to tell the truth, it's a rule. Edward was just being a lame boy, he knew mine looked better than his and that just upset him. I kept my eyes forward while Emmett came over and gave Edward a high-five, he whispered something to him, they both looked over at my plane._

_He laughed, "that looks bad!"_

"_That's what I told her, it's ugly," he smirked at me._

"_Just like Frizzy!" he laughed, putting his hand in my curly hair and messing it up. "Frizzy Izzy!"_

"_Please stop," I put my head down, shielding my face with my hair so he didn't see me cry._

"_You are such a baby, no wonder you don't have any friends!" he said loudly, the whole class erupted with cruel laughter._

"_Class, please take your seats," the teacher walked in, oblivious to what had just occurred, I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Time for show and tell!"_

_The class cheered, raising their hands to go first, I put mine up, hoping that she would pick me. "Let me see, who will I pick," she smiled, looking around. "How about…Edward."_

"_Yes!" he said, standing up with his plane in hand, he started walking towards the front of the room. Out of nowhere he tripped, bumping into my desk, sending my plane to the floor with a smash._

_The tears immediately welled up again, spilling down my cheeks, the plane was in a bunch of pieces on the floor, completely broken. I brought my hands to my face, the teacher came over, placing a hand on my back. "It's okay Isabella, it was just an accident, right Edward?"_

_I looked up and he nodded, "sorry."_

_I sniffed, the teacher picked up the pieces, placing them on her desk. When her back was turned to the front of the room I looked over at Edward, he smirked devilishly. It wasn't an accident at all, he did it on purpose._

_

* * *

_

All too soon I was doing an inner cheer as karaoke Barbie and myself parted ways in the terminal, she was met with a tattooed hairier version of Ken. Love is a beautiful thing, emphasis on the sarcasm.

I walked to baggage claim, hoping the memories that had floated back during sleep would go away. It stirred up old bullshit that was unnecessary. When my bags came around, I carefully reached for them, yanking as hard as I could. I might have to start pumping some serious iron while here, my guns were more like those twenty-five cent squirt guns you can by at Rite Aid.

Sitting down on my suitcase, still out of breath from the natural conflict of man versus luggage, I watched the crowd. Eventually an older man caught my eye, well the eighties pornstache caught my eye, the man just sort of came with the territory. There were only two people it could possibly be, it had to be Charlie, since I didn't think Tom Selleck would be awkwardly strolling around the Port Angeles Airport in a police uniform.

I dragged my two bags behind me as I made my way toward him, running over unsuspecting people as I did so, causing them to mutter profanities at me. They're lucky my hands weren't free or else they would have been greeted with two Californian flipping birds.

I cleared my throat, causing him to turn and look at me for the first time in about five years. His eyes widened as he processed my appearance. I looked different, it was inevitable, that's what happens when something gets older. He seemed more surprised than I expected, but it's not like I could have warned him. Somehow 'Hey dad, so my boobs got huge!' didn't seem like an appropriate topic of conversation to bring up during our rare monthly phone chats.

"Bells?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. It was silent for a few moments, he looked at me as if I was a stranger, making the already awkward moment even more uncomfortable. Take a picture, it will last longer.

"You look different," he finally stated.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," he let out a small laugh, running a hand through his hair. "You are probably starving kiddo, why don't we grab some food."

He grabbed my bags easily, show off, and took me back to the police cruiser, which was unbelievably embarrassing. Thank god my mom was sending my car up soon, there was no way I would go to school in this thing. People were bound to gawk already. The drive to Forks was filled with comfortable silence, Charlie wasn't one for talking a lot, but I knew there would be small talk eventually, which I was dreading.

I took a hesitant step into the old diner, grease practically floating in the air, a shower would be necessary in the near future. Overall it wasn't the worst place we could be eating, there was of course that enticing offer of bean burritos at the station, with the complimentary view of officer Dave's ass crack. Yummy. Taking one last gulp of clean air, I walked over to an empty booth, sitting down in the semi clean seat.

Charlie sat down across from me, with a groan. "Getting old?"

"What?" he asked.

"When people get older they tend to groan and grunt when they sit, stand, or do any kind of physical activity," I shrugged.

He laughed, "and here I thought I could pull off telling people that I'm in my late twenties."

"I hope you're joking."

"You don't think it would work?"

"It might work on the visually impaired, I mean the mustache alone is about twenty years old," I smirked, earning a laugh from him.

"You've gotten a lot sassier over the years, is it from watching all of those California celebrities? That Paris Hilton girl?"

"How in the world do you know who she is?"

"I Googled it."

"You learned how to use the computer?" I was shocked.

"Ha Ha, for your information they offered computer classes at the station, something about becoming more high tech," he murmured. "I have actually become quite the technology prodigy."

"Dad, you're almost forty, I think prodigy is really stretching it."

"Details, details."

The waitress came over, I ordered what ever sounded the least likely to poison me, which was hard to find with the fat filled mess of a menu offered. Living on the west coast has changed my eating habits, for the healthier. I couldn't say the same about Charlie though, steak and gravy covered mashed potatoes, it was a heart attack on a plate. It would definitely be necessary to start cooking better meals for dinner.

Once the "food" came, I started taking small bites, watching dad shovel death into his mouth, happily. Forks Hospital better have a good cardiologist on staff.

"You really do look different," he said in the middle of our meal. "Even though you were just as beautiful before."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "That's what happens when you age, did you really expect me to look like I was eleven still?"

"No, but it's just drastic. You aren't wearing glasses anymore, your hair looks shiny, you've, um, filled out some…"

"Oh. My. God. You did not just say that?" I sighed into my hands, my face was probably the shade of a tomato. "That is so embarrassing."

"Hey, it's not easy to say either, as a father I don't know whether to be happy about this or get my gun out to chase away the boys who will be flocking your way when you go to school on Monday," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you Bells, it won't happen again."

"Because running around with a shotgun in your hands won't be at all mortifying," I shook my head. "You don't have to worry about me and guys though, not _here_."

"Are you a lesb-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to, everyone was staring at us. "No, I am not and I'm starting to think you should just refrain from talking in public while I'm living with you. I might have to make some kind of a speaking contract."

"Teenaged dramatics at it's finest," he smirked. "Now why is it that I don't have to worry, are you planning on becoming a nun?"

"You sound too enthusiastic over that idea," I pointed out. "If you want to know the truth, the guys around town aren't the kind of people I want to get to know, shit neither are the girls for that matter.

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, I forgot you aren't as open-minded about using colorful language as mom, it won't happen again Charlie," I said, throwing my napkin on my plate, showing him that I was finished.

"What did you say?" he asked quickly.

"Um, bad words are a no-no?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, not that part. What did you call me?"

"Oh _that_, would you prefer I call you dad or something?" I asked.

"No," he stood up, throwing money down on the table, and walking towards the door. "Whatever you feel comfortable with is fine."

I bit my lip, following him out to the car and getting in. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove, his knuckles almost white. I felt guilty, he seemed hurt that I had called him by his name, but he couldn't have just assumed that I would call him daddy after not seeing him for six years. That would just be fake and ridiculous. We drove in a now uncomfortable silence, I was counting down the seconds until we finally made it home.

It was pitch black out by the time we arrived at the house, the only light was the one on the front porch that barely lit the stairs. I got out, jumping slightly when he slammed his car door a little harder than necessary. I grabbed one of my bags while he grabbed the two suitcases I had brought with me, the rest of my stuff would hopefully be here soon, although I was not looking forward to the whole unpacking process.

I walked into the house, making sure that I didn't trip on the front steps, a trip to the emergency room would not have been great right now. I looked around at the living room, breathing in the familiar scent as I took in my surroundings, noticing quickly that nothing had really changed. "New television?" I asked.

"Yeah, Billy Black told me I wasn't hip unless I got a flat screen," he sighed, walking up the stairs, I followed trying not to let out the frustrated groan that was building up.

He opened the door to my bedroom, I walked in behind him, looking around. He had painted the room a pretty shade of purple, there was now a wooden desk in the corner, and he bought a new purple bedspread with darker violet flower details. I was kind of nervous it would still be the Beauty and the Beast one that I had back then, but what he picked was actually nice. I set my bag down on the floor next to the suitcases, sighing.

"You remember where the bathroom is?" he asked finally looking at me, I nodded. "Alright good, I cleared two drawers in there so you could put any stuff you might need. There are clean towels in the closet down the hall."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled.

"Just want you to be familiar with the house," he shrugged.

"Well yeah, but I meant thank you for everything, for letting me come and stay here," I explained. "And for doing all this to my bedroom, it means a lot to me."

"You better get some sleep, you must be exhausted," he laughed as I instantly yawned at his words. "Exactly. Well, unfortunately I have to work tomorrow, one of the guys at the station went on vacation, no one to cover him. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll be unpacking mostly, maybe after you get home you could drive me to the grocery store and a mall to pick up a few things?"

"I'll be getting home pretty late, you could just drive yourself."

"You're going to leave the cruiser here? Is that even legal for me to be driving?" I asked, the last thing I needed was to be caught traveling around town in that.

"Your car got delivered earlier, very flashy." I could hear the disgust in his voice, he wasn't into showy things like mom, Charlie was simple that way. I could also sense a hint of jealously, since he wasn't as financially stable as mom and Phil, that didn't matter to me though. I can't believe I didn't even see my car outside, I made a mental note to buy a new light bulb.

"Yeah, the car wasn't my idea."

"Well, enough distraction, you better get some rest," he nodded, walking towards the door. I had a feeling there was more that he wanted to say, but he gave me one last nod, before shutting the door behind him.

I sighed, before going over to my bag and finding a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. I stripped, slipping into the more comfortable clothing, and throwing my hair into a messy bun. Exhaustion finally took over. I needed all the energy I could muster up if I would shopping tomorrow.

I got into the bed, tossing my new comforter over me, I felt instantly relaxed. I sighed into the pillow, memories of me in this same bed played through my mind, crying myself to sleep every night. I used to be so sensitive, the littlest things would set me off, all I remember from my childhood is being depressed all of the time. I am older now, there was no way I would let anyone take advantage of me, the way I looked at it is I will just get through the next year and half by throwing myself into academics and keep away from all of the annoying teenagers, especially _them_. That was definitely the plan.

_I'm not that girl anymore._

_

* * *

_Don't worry, I am in the process of writing my other stories too, I just need a small break from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter notes:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I got well over 300 emails filled with reviews/alerts/messages. I'm glad they were all positive, I really wanted people to get excited for this story. Keep the reviews coming, and again, I love that you're sending me stories on your own personal pranks/sucky moments from school, they could end up in the story in future chaps. It might be EPOV next chapter, which should be up maybe this weekend, hopefully.

I'll be updating once every week or two, blame college for this, education is always getting in the way. Also there will be lemons in this story and lots of swearing, especially when it's EPOV. If you don't like that, than I would stop reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I do own Double Take, but I didn't likey too much.

* * *

I have this ongoing theory that the mall was created by some bitchy blonde bimbo who wanted to make teenaged girls feel even more badly about themselves, that or Satan did it. Walking through a mall is a task I rarely get to, especially by myself, but unfortunately a person can't move from California to Forks and expect a winter wardrobe to magically appear in the closet. It was the mall or freeze my ass off.

_Victoria's Secret_. Yeah, right. _Hollister_. That made me snort, everyone in the school would no doubt be wearing that crap. _American Apparel_. I wasn't a fucking hipster. _Banana Republic_. _Forever 21_. _American Eagle_. This place was going to be the death of me.

As I walked around the tiniest mall I had ever stepped foot in, which happened to be the only place even remotely close to Forks, I took in everything with disgust. Thirteen year old boys with gelled hair ogled anything with boobs that walked by, there was some kind of Hannah Montana music on the radio, and the spray tans on the girls here were even worse than back home. _Home_, well technically I guess this was home now.

I settled on an Urban Outfitters, something warm yet completely unoriginal must be in there for me to wear. Most of the girls in the store were giggling, gossiping about Zac Efron, basically being clichés of everything I hate about girls my age. I used to assume that girls played dumb to get guys, but no, they are actually airheads for the most part. The sad part is that the guys are never worth it, they are always bastards. I should just wait until I hit my late twenties before looking for a decent man.

I shook off my hate for the male species and started to shop, the faster I spend, the faster I can get out of this fuckery.

The jeans were all too skinny or had weird patterns and rips in them, I did find four decent pairs that I knew would have to do for now. After an inner debacle over a pretentious black peacoat, the need for warmth won over the need of not looking like a douche. I splurged on a faux leather biker jacket in black, that was actually cool and made me feel kind of badass, which at 5'4" was rare. Carpe diem or whatever.

As I piled on the clothes to get rung up, I prayed that it took a big chunk out of the prepaid credit card Renee had put in my car before sending it here. "Bella, you better spend it all, I don't want a penny left." That was the last thing she said on the phone this morning, I knew she would be checking on the progress of the card soon. I needed to get rid of the obscene unnecessary amount before she called and lectured me about how I needed to look good. I just think she wanted me to feel as confident as possible when going to school tomorrow, knowing firsthand what the kids used to do to me. She had nothing to worry about, I could careless about those asshats.

Even after the twenty something shirts, sweaters, cardigans, and blouses that I had gotten, it barely put a dent in the card. _God damn_. I would have been happy with a hundred or two, but then again ever since she married Phil they had constantly wanted to spoil me rotten, saying no wasn't an option. I carried the four bags back to my car, another gift from mom for my sweet sixteen, a brand new BMW F01 in silver. Charlie couldn't even look it when he walked by it to get to his cruiser earlier, which made me feel awful.

My phone buzzed, shaking me out of my thoughts, I took it out of my pocket and read the message. It was like my mother knew exactly what I was doing. _'You better buy yourself some cute lingerie, make the boys drool. xoxo mom.'_

I snorted loudly, it was like a scene from Gossip Girl or whatever that show was. I threw the bags in the car, along with my cell, not wanting to deal with anybody as I made my way back into hell. Victoria's Secret it was, unfortunately. There was no way I would be dating anyone in town, they'd be lucky if I even spoke a word after all of the shit they did.

Two hours, four stores, and zero patience later, I finally got back to my car, speeding away from this place. I ended up with new bra and panty sets, which would be seen by my eyes only. After that I charged anything I could find to get rid of the money. Shoes, sweatpants, perfumes, accessories, I even bought a black beanie that made me look homeless. By the end of the shopping extravaganza, most of the money was spent. I would just save the rest for summer clothes, if they even had summer here.

I took the long way back to the house, my relaxation playlist playing off of my iPod, soothing my bad mood away. Nothing like a little Kings of Leon, Ray LaMontagne, and Van Morrison to make a girl feel better. I looked out at the gray sky, no sun shining over the lackluster trees that surrounded Forks. It was depressing.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw that Charlie was still at work, so I slowly lugged all of my new shit to my bedroom, getting a good workout in the end. I tossed the bags in the corner of my room, going back to my car for a quick trip to the grocery store. My plan was to win Charlie over with a good dinner, maybe I would even throw in a dad or something to make him happy.

I pulled onto the main road, my brain trying to dig deep to remember where the store was. A few signs directed me, it wasn't difficult, the town was one of the smallest in Washington. I turned into the local grocery store parking lot, taking a spot right in front of the place since the lot was basically empty. The only cars were a silver Volvo, a black SUV, and some kind of crappy old thing that was falling apart.

A loud groan escaped my lips as I picked out a basket, rolling it into the store. The differences between a small town grocery store and a place as big as Los Angeles is amazing, size wise especially. I was hoping the variety of products wouldn't be lacking, cooking is one of the only activities I can do since I was born with no balance whatsoever, so sports were out of the question.

I started grabbing different vegetables and fruits, determined to get Charlie to start eating healthier, even if I was making him a steak tonight. I went through all the future meal possibilities in my head, simple dishes and more extravagant. I had a slight addiction to the Food Network, it's no The Hills, but I still enjoy it. My cooking skills were high up there if I had to be the judge, hopefully he would like what I make.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped in surprise when my basket collided with something hard, looking up there was an older woman with a girl who was about my age.

"I am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was pushing this thing," I started.

"Oh dear, it's not a problem," the woman smiled at me.

The girl suddenly jumped in front of me, I would have fallen back if the shelves of macaroni weren't there to hold me up. "Hi, I'm Alice!"

"Um, hello?"

I took in her features, she definitely looked familiar, but my head couldn't quite place her. She was shorter than me, which was a rarity, her energy though was off the charts. Her hair was black, cut short into a spiky look. I had this weird feeling that I knew her, it was a definite possibility since everyone knows everybody in this damn town.

"Did you just move here? I don't think I've ever seen you around town before, so you must be new. Unless you are like a hermit and never come out, but then again you probably wouldn't be here-"

"Alice, please, don't scare her."

"Sorry, so are you new?"

"I guess, yeah," I shrugged. Technically I wasn't, but there was no way I wanted the town buzzing about my arrival back just yet, or ever for that matter.

"I'm so excited! We never get anyone new here and I can totally tell already that you are great, we have to be friends. No, not have to, we are going to be. I can sense these things," she smiled.

Enthusiastic or plain old crazy? I haven't decided.

"Honestly, Alice-"

"Mom don't say anything embarrassing, I'm trying to get to know…um, what's your name?"

"Bella."

"I'm trying to get to know Bella," she shooed the woman away, who just rolled her eyes and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Bella, I love that name, you're lucky! My birth name is Mary Alice, like my parents were planning some kind of child nunnery situation. Thank god they let me use my middle name at school or else I would just die."

"That sounds, um, awful?"

"I know! So, are you starting at Forks high?"

"Yeah, tomorrow actually."

She squealed, a shriek literally came out of her mouth in between the wheat pasta and saltines, like I had just told her I ran over a puppy or Megan Fox, even though one of those two things needs to be hit a few times.

"You totally have to sit with me at lunch! My friends will love you, although I would cover up your cleavage around my horny ass brother, he thinks he's the next coming of Jesus or something."

"Oh-"

"Please sit with us, I won't take no for an answer. You might not see it now, but we are going to be amazing friends."

"Okay," I replied, not knowing if she would pull a gun out on me if I rejected her offer.

"Yay! Alright, I'll meet you sometime in the morning, maybe we even have some classes together. I can even introduce you to people, like my boyfriend, you will love him. His names Jasper, he's kind of quiet, but really nice-"

"J-Jasper?" I choked out.

"Yeah, it's not that common of a name, it suits him though."

There is no possible way that I could be talking to who I think I am. "You said that you have a brother too, what's his name?"

"Edward, but please do not stroke his ego, his head is already about to explode."

Holy shit.

Jesus Christ and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

This was not happening.

"So you, um, are going to introduce me to people?"

"Well of course, I would hate to be the new girl and have absolutely no clue who anyone is. With me on your side, everyone will know who you are," she smiled at me.

My lips twitched up into a genuine smile. She has no idea who I am, which meant that the others might not either. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said that I had to go, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" she pulled me into an unexpected hug, before pulling away and skipping off in the direction of her mom.

I stood there for a few moments in complete shock. What the fuck was that? Alice Cullen gave me a hug. There was no recognition of who I was in her thoughts, I didn't see a flash of remembrance in her green eyes. I'd spent the last three weeks worrying about what would happen when I finally came face to face with someone from my past, and it was all for nothing.

This is just what I always wanted, to be invisible to _them_.

Smiling to myself, I finished up the shopping, before paying for the groceries and heading back to my car. It was pouring out now, of course, I would start getting my old frizzy hair back. I bet then Alice would know who I am, Isabella would soon walk again.

I shook that thought out. Never would I be that girl again, thank you expensive therapy sessions for making me realize that. Well it wasn't so much the therapy, as it was more hitting puberty and that turned more guys eyes on me. Ugh, teenaged guys. They were all the same. Sex, tits, beer, sex, tits, cars, sex, tits, sports. It must be nice to never have an intelligent thought.

When I got back to the house, I quickly put the food away, preparing the steaks and potatoes for dinner. I'm hoping this would put a smile on his face, maybe even get more than a grunt out of him. I guess calling him Charlie really hurt his feelings, but I couldn't just start calling him dad and have it be natural.

"Bells, you here?" Charlie came in as I was getting the frying pan ready.

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

"Hey kiddo, I know this is last minute, but I invited Billy Black and his son over for dinner and to watch the game. Did you mind?" he asked, eyeing the counter of raw food.

"No, it's all good, I'll just throw on two more steaks. They aren't vegetarians, right?"

"Would I ever associate myself with vegetable eaters?" he scoffed, I let out a chuckle. "They will be around in about a half hour, is that fine?"

"Yep, gives me just enough time."

I began cooking, thankful that I bought extras of everything, less is never more when it comes to buying food. My nerves were acting up, Jacob Black was the only friend I ever had growing up. He was younger than me, but never once made fun of me, he accepted me. When I moved we stopped talking. I wonder how much things have changed in the last six years, if what happened earlier is any indication, than it might be very different.

There was a knock at the door while I was mashing the potatoes, a second later loud cheering could be heard and then lots of sports referencing. Men had the same thought process as guys, except it was more like sports, beer, sports, sex if they're lucky, sports.

One moment I was trying to finish dinner, the next I was being tossed over someone's shoulder and spun around in a circle. "Jake, put down my daughter!"

"Please!" I yelled, being placed on the ground, while attempting to regain my balance or lack thereof.

"B, you look so different."

"You do too, well the three of you that I'm seeing at the moment do," I palmed my eyes, attempting to correct my dizziness.

When I looked up I almost jumped at the sight. "Jake, is that really you?"

"Yeah, he got big didn't he." I turned to see who was speaking, Billy was smiling, a six pack of beer on his lap as he popped a wheelie.

"Billy, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you, I don't know why you still hang out with this old guy," I nodded in Charlie's direction. "Must cut into your cool factor."

"I always knew you would grow up to be wise. Hey Charlie, how about we trade kids?"

"Hey!" Jake replied sounding offended.

"When you can cook a meal, then we'll talk tradesie backsies, but for now let's dig in!"

Dinner turned out to be not at all what I expected, apparently putting two grown men together was not a good idea. Jake and I ended up being the adults for the time being. We even had to stop an almost food fight when potatoes mysteriously were thrown at the wall. I'm not naming names, but I'm going to go with wheels on that one.

After dinner, I cleaned up while the three guys went into the living room to watch the game. Basketball, maybe? Whatever it was, they were being unbelievably loud. It was like being at a frat party at USC, not that I frequent them, one was enough for me to know that college parties were too much for even me to handle.

I sighed into my pillow, exhausted from the long day that I had just been through. The knock at the door startled me, looking up I spotted Jake's head popping in with a smile.

"Sorry to bug you, but I can't handle the two of them any longer."

"I don't blame you, come in," I smiled, patting the space next to me. He jumped on my bed like some kind of dog, scaring the hell out of me. "Jesus Christ kid, calm down."

"It's not everyday a girl asks me into bed with her."

"I can understand why, you're like a gorilla or something, and stop with the sexual innuendos."

"Vain, much? If I was going to flirt with you, you would know it."

"I'm not vain, guys are just pigs."

"A cute pig though, right?"

"Vain, much?" I mocked. "But yes, you are a decent looking pig."

"Nice, okay, let's do it." I hit his stomach, hurting my own hand more than him. "You hit like a girl."

"Hello, boobs, I am a girl."

"That's not necessarily true, there's a guy at my school who's at least a B cup, yours are better though."

"I appreciate it."

"No problem," he smirked. "So why did you move back here anyway? Don't you despise this place or something?"

"It's not awful, I guess, it's different now…I'm different now. I moved more for my mom's sake, she got remarried and needs some alone time with the new husband."

"You've always been selfless B, but moving back to Forks, that's crazy."

"But cute crazy though, right?"

"Right," he laughed. "What about those five assholes that ruined your life, are you going to be able to handle them?"

"Funny that you bring that up actually, I saw Alice today at the grocery store-"

"And you clawed her eyes out next to the frozen peas?"

"No, no, but I'm sure you will dream about that tonight. She started talking to me, the thing that was awesome about it though is she had no clue that it was _me_, instead she thought I was a complete stranger."

"But if you told her your name, wouldn't she have some sort of idea?"

"I introduced myself as Bella, nobody at school knew me by that name, it used to be Isa-smella or Frizzy Izzy. I'm an unknown in the eyes of a Cullen, maybe even the rest of them."

"It's not surprising, you look nothing like you used to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that, don't get mad, but you weren't exactly the, um, cutest thing growing up."

"Hold on, it might take me a minute to pull this knife out of my heart," I grabbed at my chest dramatically.

"Oh come on, you know I'm kidding, kind of. Did you look in the mirror back then?" I glared at him. "Look at the bright side, you are living a Lifetime movie, the ugly duckling goes away to come back years later the perfect girl. It's awesome."

"First off, Lifetime? Seriously, Jake?" I scoffed. "Second, I am in no way a perfect girl in any sense of the word."

"Some of the movies are actually good, but it's not about that. You obviously don't see yourself too clearly. Bella, you're fucking hot, like a really pale Eva Mendes with a brain kind of hot."

"Did you just call me pale?" I growled.

"Oh god, are you even listening to me? Edward Cullen and everyone else with a penis in that school is going to be drooling over you."

"Shut up," I hit his arm, blushing.

"It's true, trust me, Cullen is going to gravel at his knees for forgiveness when you walk into school tomorrow."

"I don't think so," I sighed. "Girls usually can recognize a girl more than a guy, if Alice couldn't than I doubt anybody will know that it's me."

"Interesting…"

"You have a mischievousness about you right now, I don't know if I should be intrigued or nervous."

"The wheels are turning-"

"This might take a while then," I laughed. A pillow was thrown at my head, almost making me fall off the bed. I got up on my knees, ready to fight it out. "Okay Black, prepare to die!"

"Wait!" he laughed. "Don't you want to hear my incredible plan first?"

"As long as it ends with you being smothered by this pillow."

"Ha ha, like you could actually hurt me," he rolled his eyes. "This is about revenge, well deserved revenge. Should I continue?"

"Fine, fine."

"You said that Alice didn't recognize you, right?" I nodded slowly. "Well, you could go to school tomorrow being someone completely different. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Become friends, earn their trust, and then-"

"Hurt them like they hurt me."

"Now there is that Eva Mendes that I was talking about."

I smiled, "I like the way you think Jake."

"All the ladies tell me that."

"You're such a loser," I laughed.

"So are you gonna do it?" he asked, walking towards the door, before turning to look at me.

"I'm not sure, it's not really my style. Lover not a fighter."

"Think about it, they shouldn't get away with doing shit like that to people. Cullen needs a little kick in the dick and I think you could be the one to stand up to him."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Picture him at eleven, now add about two feet, a lot of arrogance, and a knack for womanizing."

"What a dreamboat," I pretended to faint.

"He's a boat all right, sailing down the gonorrhea river." We both laughed at this, I know it's weird, but I really missed Jake.

"This sailor will not be boarding that ride."

"Sink that mother fucker!"

"We'll see how it goes, I might be the iceberg that takes the bitch down," I smirked.

"That's what I like to hear B, you have to keep me updated on what happens, and even if it's nothing, I still want to hang out with you again…boo."

"Boo who, dumbass. I might call you if you're lucky."

"Luck is always on my side," he winked. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go get my dad and roll out. Have fun tomorrow, bye."

"See yah, tell Billy I said goodbye."

He threw me a salute, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, walking over to the floor length mirror Charlie put into my room. Glancing at my reflection, there was a definite difference from what I used to look like. I could agree with Jake's point about me not looking at all like I used to, it was like those bad magazine makeovers, and I guess this happened to be the after picture. Was I really hot though?

I changed into a pair of tiny pink shorts and a white tank top, going back to examine my appearance. My skin wasn't as pale, the California sun had left a slight bronze glow that would disappear in no time. My body was toned, I did a lot of running on the beach and biking down the Santa Monica boardwalk. I would be lucky to get a work out in here, my bike would hit a puddle and cause me to slide, breaking another bone. My boobs, well if I had to say, they were pretty damn nice. I used to be flat as a board, I've learned to appreciate these "perky knockers" as Renee would say. I missed her and the embarrassing shit she would say.

I climbed into bed, relishing in the comfort of the softness, snuggling against the warmth of my blanket. This was the first moment all day that I finally could relax for the night. Shopping is stressful, I don't know how girls can do it on a weekly basis. Favorite past time my ass, I would rather cook or read, something productive.

"Fuck, what am I gonna do?" I said to myself.

Tomorrow would be a surreal experience, good or bad? I had no clue. What if no one recognizes me, could I just go with it or should I fess up? Ugh, the questions. Maybe I could pretend to be somebody completely different, it wouldn't be a lie necessarily. I have changed over these past six years, I am basically a new person, just in the same made over body.

Bella…Dwyer.

I sat up instantly, the wheels turning in my head, as Jake would say. I could use my nickname and my mom's new last name, thanks to Phil. It was perfect. Tomorrow I would be sitting with Alice and her friends, most likely the four other people that I hate, and I don't have to be Isabella Swan. They could get to know Bella Dwyer, become friends with her, and than I can do to them what they did to me.

"Revenge..."

Was I the kind of person who could do this?

Probably not, but Bella Dwyer just might have it in her.

I grinned in the dark bedroom, laying back down on the pillow and feeling a thousand times better about the day to come. I will finally get to fulfill a goal that I have always wanted to. Vengeance, payback, righting the wrongs. Fuck Lady Gaga, but I'm about to put on my poker face. They won't know what hit them. I fell asleep with the wide smile on my face.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter notes: **I love you all! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/etc, I'm always smiling when I check my email, penis enlargement junk mail and all. I've found that the more reviews that come in, the faster my fingers seem to write chapters, hmm coincidence? Might be. I have to say that I am not the best at doing EPOV, I think it has something to do with my vagina, I don't know. But for you all, I've tried my darnedest. Please do not send reviews about my swearing, I'm not a fanfic writing nun, if I was than the characters names would be Mary and Joseph.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or the characters, blah blah.

* * *

**EPOV**

**.**

I tucked my hands behind my head, sighing with content. That was fucking good, even if I had to deal with the annoying bitch. The only good thing about her was the fact she did anything I wanted, any way, and anywhere. An arm laced around my torso, it took everything I had not to push her off of me.

"You can go now."

"I know, but laying here with you is so much better," she purred.

"Stanley, it wasn't a fucking suggestion. I'm saying it's time for you to leave, go cuddle with a picture of me or whatever you do for fun."

"But Eddie-"

"Are you deaf? I used to think it was just a lack of intelligence, but there's something mentally fucking wrong with you," I growled. If the chick wasn't a decent lay, I would have kicked her to the curb long ago.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're horny later."

The bed shifted as she got up, the shuffling of feet moving around my room as she dressed herself. She kept sighing like some sad puppy, did she think that I would suddenly change my mind and want cuddle time or some shit. The girls were always the same, wanting more, like I would be with somebody who gets down on her knees at a moment's notice. Ugh, teenaged girls. They're all the same. Shoes, sex, clothes, sex, gossip, sex, Zac Efron, sex with Zac Efron.

When the door shut behind her, I let out a sigh of relief, the repugnant bitch had tired me out. Not even in the good way. If it was possible for a mouth to fall off from talking too much, hers would have slid down to her other loose lips by now. I would have to invest in some gagging shit for the future, it would come into use with Lauren too. That's a threesome I wouldn't wish on even my worst enemy, well that's not true, James fucking needed that shit.

I closed my eyes, wanting to get some sleep in before the guys came over to watch the game later. Emmett and his incessant need to yell and push me around when he gets into a game, that would tire me the fuck out enough. Some rest would do the body good. I brought the blanket up around me, basking in the warmth it gave off, better than any chick could give, and a lot quieter.

Just as Megan Fox's lips were about to wrap around my awaiting cock, I felt my body moving, bringing me out of the incredible dream. I opened my eyes really fucking annoyed with what I saw, Alice was jumping on my bed. We should have kept her on the Ritalin, all of our lives would have been so much easier.

"What the fuck Ali?" I groaned, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"Sorry, I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes, this was the only thing that worked." She smiled, sitting down Indian style next to me. "You had the cutest smile on your face, good dream?"

"Since when do you want to discuss my wet dreams?" I furrowed my brows, smirking.

"Ew! I didn't, I mean, I wasn't even insinuating that, thank you very much. It would probably be better if you kept it in your dreams, no STDs, god only knows what you've caught from your little skank parade."

"I'm clean," I rolled my eyes. Her and fucking Rosalie were always making jokes, I'm not an idiot, wrap it before you tap it.

"If you say so," she shrugged. "But I didn't come in here to talk about your Syphilis, something happened today!"

"What did you do to my car?"

"Nothing, but mom says thank you for letting us use it, the groceries wouldn't have fit into my Porsche. Something exciting happened though, come on, guess!" she clapped her hands together.

"You only have a week to live!" I mimicked her clap.

"Fuck you," she spat. "I met someone at the grocery store!"

"Jasper will be thrilled."

"No, not a guy, a girl! She's starting school tomorrow, her name is Bella, and she's awesome!" she squealed, bouncing in her seated position. Seriously, Ritalin, please.

"Is she hot?" I could always use fresh pussy.

"That's always the only thing you care about, never if she's smart or funny, it is always looks with you."

"Yeah, yeah. So is she hot?"

"You will never learn! I am ashamed to call you my twin brother, we couldn't be more opposite. For that, I am grateful."

"Judging by the way you are avoiding my question, she must have really bad teeth and cankles, to which I will say…no thank you." I sighed, closing my eyes again, maybe if I play dead she'll leave. Like that would happen.

"For your information, she is more than hot, she is full blown smoking." I opened my eyes, instantly curious. "She's tan, long brown hair, and huge…"

"Huge what?" I didn't mean to sound so eager, but the last time somebody new came to town it was some gangly, pale chick with a lazy eye.

"It doesn't matter, I already warned her about you and your ego," she smiled evilly. I was by far the more superior twin.

"That's never stopped a girl from wanting me."

"I don't know, I have a feeling about this one, she's different. Bella might be the one to put you in your place."

"Yeah, okay," I scoffed.

"Wait until you see her, drooling will be happening. I'm actually a little jealous of her myself, I might have to put Jasper on a leash tomorrow."

"She's _that_ hot?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she winked. "But enough about that, Jasper and Em will be coming over in a few, you might want to get ready. Maybe crack a window or something, it smells like that skank Lauren in here."

"Close, it's Stanley, but points for trying."

"You're disgusting," she shook her head, getting off of my bed and finally leaving.

I let out a tired groan, getting off of my bed, and heading to the bathroom. Stripping off my boxers, I turned on the shower, stepping in when the steam started flowing through the room. A deep sigh escaped, the water relaxing my tense muscles instantly. There's nothing like a good shower after a good fuck.

After showering, I threw on some clean clothed, before heading downstairs. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from the second floor, causing my eyes to roll, hell would freeze over before that bastard learned how to be quiet. I noticed the game was on when I walked into the living room, along with Alice and Rosalie. Fantastic.

"What happened to the guy's only night? No bitches," I gestured at Rose, throwing myself down on the couch.

"The only bitch I'm seeing is you Cullen," she spat.

"Big talk from a chick with such small tits," I grinned, catching the pillow that was thrown at me. "Calm your girl down McCarty or else she gets her ass kicked out, fuck, let's just kick her out anyways."

"You fucking yell at her man, I plan on getting laid tonight."

"Whipped," I shook my head, Jazz chuckled. "Don't even start, I've seen you carrying around Ali's bags after one of those god forsaken shopping trips. You two got it bad, very bad."

"It's better than being alone like a certain brooding douchebag that I know."

"Alone is nice, no whiny bitching girlfriend in my ear all day long."

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled all of a sudden, reaching for the remote and changing the channel. "I forgot Project Runway was on tonight!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" I growled. "Jazz, the game is on, do something about her."

"Alice, baby, the Blazers are playing the Celtics tonight," he purred, rubbing her knee lightly.

"But Tim Gunn said this week's episode is supposed to be amazing," she whined, pouting her lip. "Pretty please can I watch it..." He was a gone. Fucking girls.

We sat there in silence for a little while, watching this dumbass show. The only upside was a line up of tall sexy models and then there was a fitting type thing where the girls stripped down momentarily. You wouldn't see that during a basketball game.

When it got down to the elimination part, I looked over at Emmett who was getting really into it. Every time a bad comment was made, he would either nod his head in agreement or give the television set a dirty look. I tried my best not to crack up, wanting to see how this played out. Sexy ass Heidi Klum announced that some dude was going home, Em threw his hands up, fully satisfied with the outcome. As soon as Alice turned off the TV, Jazz and I started laughing loudly. I had to hold my sides, trying to catch my breath.

"What the fuck is going on with you two?" Rose asked, annoyed.

"Em…such…a…dumbfuck…" I said while attempting to breathe normally again. "That was the funniest thing, you were fucking captivated by that shit."

"Fuck you both, I was not!"

"Emmett when that one girl ran out of fabric, you looked like you were about to cry," Jazz shook his head, letting out one last laugh. "Looks like it's going to be you and me on guys night from now on."

"I wouldn't want _Emily _to miss her favorite show," I smirked.

"I swear to fucking god if you two don't shut your mouths, I will-"

"Start crying? That time of the month already?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Emmett had pounced on me, shoving the pillow in my face. He had the body weight of an elephant, or at least a gorilla.

"Get off me, fatass," my muffled voice was barely audible, I tried pushing him off me. I finally kneed him in the balls, sending him to the floor with a thud.

"That was a low blow Cullen."

"It's not my problem that you can't take a joke," I shrugged.

"Edward doesn't want to have any bruises when he meets the girl of his dreams tomorrow," Alice added, I shook my head, back to that shit.

"Charlize Theron is coming to Forks?!" Emmett stood up immediately, excited. Like I would be sitting here with these four douches if she was coming into town.

"No, not her. Bella!"

"Who the fuck is that and have I seen her naked before?" Em asked, earning a smack on the head from Rose. "Rosie baby, you know I only have eyes for you…and Jessica Alba." Smack number two. No wonder why he's fucking brain dead.

"I met Bella at the grocery store today, she's new here, and is starting school tomorrow. I invited her to sit with us at lunch."

"Oh god Alice, I hate new people," Rose groaned.

"You hate everything bitch," I pointed out, her glare burning into the side of my head as I smirked.

"You won't hate her Rose, she was nice."

"How long did you talk to her for?" Jazz asked.

"Five minutes."

"Perfect," Rose whined again. Annoying motherfucker. "Anyone can seem fine within only a few minutes, she's probably a loser."

"Stop, she will be great, I have a good feeling about this."

"You also had a good feeling about that restaurant in Port Angeles, the one that had us all throwing up for an entire day afterwards."

"That was different, I've had firsthand experience with Bella." I couldn't take them any longer.

"Alright losers, I'm out, you're boring me."

I stood up, walking out, but not before getting a kick from Rosalie. Sometimes I wish she would grow a dick so I could punch the shit out of her. When I got to my room, I stripped down to my boxers, getting into bed. Watching that shit show took a lot out of me, my testosterone for one. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out, dreaming up a nice little threesome between me, Charlize, and Jessica Alba.

Alice came into my room, pushing me awake, fucking alarm clock didn't go off. I threw on a plain black shirt, old jeans, and my black Nike's. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulders and walked down the stairs with a groan. I shoved a pop tart in my mouth, before hopping in my car and driving towards school. When I got there, I parked in my usual spot, no one had the balls to take it from me, not even the teachers. My father practically paid their checks.

I got out of my car, winking at a group full of freshmen who giggled and squealed, I didn't blame them. I was looking good today. I made my way over to Em's jeep where everyone was standing, looking around anxiously for something. What the fuck was that about?

"Is Pam Anderson making a surprise appearance at Forks high?"

"Dude, she's not even hot anymore," Em shook his head in disgust. "Her lady business is probably dangling against her knees by now."

"Cue my breakfast coming up," Alice gagged. "For your information little brother, we are waiting for Bella to get here."

"I was born first short stuff."

"She wasn't referring to your age," Rose winked, causing Jazz and Em to giggle like fucking school girls.

"That smartass mouth of yours is getting old, I could think of a few other activities for it to be doing, giving a decent blow-"

"Cullen, the only thing she will ever blow of yours are your birthday candles," Em growled, before rubbing his chin in deep thought, yeah, deep. "I could go for some cake."

"Do you listen to yourself?" Jazz asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking awesome!"

"I would give anything to be inside your head sometimes, it must be dark and quiet, maybe filled with a few back issues of Playboy."

I let out a groan, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. Smoking was a bad habit, but sometimes it was just necessary when hanging out with these four assholes. Don't get me wrong, I fucking loved them all, even Rosalie for the most part, but I was more of loner. Not the creepy fuckers who sit in their room and wear black nail polish, there were just moments where being by myself kept me satisfied, well that and a decent blowjob.

"What exactly are you planning on doing when this new chick gets here, pounce on her like a goddamn creeper?" I asked Alice.

"No, not yet. Right now we will all just admire from afar, I know you guys will really like her, she's great!"

"You talked this girl for like five minutes," Rose pointed out. "She could be a complete psycho for all we know. How do you know she doesn't sacrifice chickens in her basement or some shit?"

"How many people do you know in a cult?"

"None yet, but this girl could be insane and you just go around making nice. We don't need another annoying chick at this school, drooling over Cullen and talking about celebrity gossip. This school sucks enough already."

"I don't mind the drooling, only if she's sexy," I added, earning a fist bump from Emmett, who was instantly hit by a seething Rose.

"Look you guys, she seems different, I think she will fit in perfectly with our group. She's sitting with us at lunch no matter what, the invite was already extended, there's nothing we can do to change that. Now quit being a baby Rose and grow a pair!" Alice folded her arms over her chest, stomping her foot with determination.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is if she starts chanting for evil spirits, I will find a new lunch table."

"Holy shit!" Emmett gasped, all of us turning our attention to him. His jaw was unhinged, while he stared off into a daze at something.

I looked behind me wondering what the fuck could cause a reaction like that. Maybe they put a fucking hotdog stand up, that would capture the attention of his microscopic brain. The cigarette fell from my mouth to the ground as a girl stepped out of her car, not even a girl, a sexy ass motherfucking woman.

The girl was bent over, getting something from inside the car, her tight ass calling to me in all of it's glory. The skinny jeans that she was wearing showed off her long legs, leading down to knee high sex boots. I didn't think that the sight could get any better, until she stood up and looked up at the throngs of people watching her, the guys ogling her huge tits that were barely covered by the tiny blue sweater she had on. It fucking pissed me off. Their eyes weren't allowed to flash over her cleavage, she deserved a real fucking man. I just might be the right person for the job.

She scanned the crowd, when her gaze hit our area, Alice waved her hand enthusiastically. The girl raised her hand slowly, a tight smile appearing on her face. When her eyes connected with mine, my breathing stopped like a fucking pussy. Her face was expressionless for a moment, before she threw me a smirk and rolled her eyes. After tossing her brown hair over her shoulder, the same hair I would be holding while she sucked me dry, she walked away into the building.

"I told you that she was normal!" Alice jumped up and down with a smile.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Bella, silly, isn't she pretty?"

Fuck me.

* * *

Short chap, I'm not good at EPOV, but on a brighter note…almost done with the next chapter. I think that I'm going to make all EPOV's shorter, and they won't appear that often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter notes:** Thank you, I know it's getting redundant, but you can't stop me from writing it repeatedly. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and didn't hate how I wrote Edward. This is the reunion chapter, the games will begin soon. Insert evil laugh, I guess. I know a lot of you were concerned about her hurting Alice, what I have in store won't be bad, don't worry. There will definitely be no Jacob/Bella, I would rather hang myself. Thank you.

Also, my version of Edward in the story Forever, Always Changing is nominated for a Mystic Award, the category is The Golden Apple award. **www(dot)themysticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**. I'm shocked anyone would nominate me for anything, so thank you to whoever did that, it makes me smile. Go vote for your favorite stories and characters :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

* * *

_I hate myself right now_.

Even though I had been standing in front of my closet for the past twenty minutes, I had yet to pick out an outfit. Usually it's jeans and a plain old shirt, today was different though, big time different. Bella Dwyer had to be sexy, even though the thought made me snort out loud, it was true. I was strong and confident, the school would need to see that side of me. I was decent looking, I guess, I'm no Gisele Bündchen by a landslide, but I was no longer the nerdy awkward girl anymore.

I woke up early this morning to give me a good amount of time to shower and do my hair. It was curled in loose spirals, shining down my shoulders. I wore a little bit of makeup, mostly to bring out my eyes, Renee tells me that it's one of my better features. I for one don't think guys are looking there, but that's just me. From the neck up I looked good, I don't think the school would appreciate me walking in with just my dark blue lacey undergarments, at least some of the school members wouldn't.

Finally, I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight navy sweater that showed a little more cleavage than I was used to. My mom would have been proud to see me out of my comfort zone, which this outfit definitely was. Once I was dressed, I slipped on a pair of knee-high brown suede boots. After a quick spritz of perfume and a trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth, it was time to leave. Time flies when you're planning an enemy's demise.

I tossed my bag in the car, starting it up and pulling onto the main road. I pressed play on my iPod, the Rocky theme song started blaring through the speakers. This was my way of psyching myself up, I'll let Sylvester Stallone punch the raw meat though, smelling like beef wasn't exactly my plan for the day. The sky was gray today, of course, it would look like this everyday. If I was back in California right now, the sun would be bright and the air would be warm. This is depressing.

All too soon I was pulling into the parking lot, that was filled with kids talking and goofing off, not a problem in the world for them. As my car came into view, everyone's attention was now on the unexpected arrival. I was like the new zoo animal, people better not try to throw food at me.

This was it, the moment that has been on my mind nonstop since deciding to move back here, and somewhat subconsciously from the time I moved away. I turned my car off, taking one last deep breath, before opening the door and stepping out. The cool air hit me instantly, I should have went with warmth over cleavage. I leaned over the seat, trying to gather all my stuff, reaching for the notebook that fell on the floor.

I slung the bag over my shoulder, shutting my door, and getting a glimpse at the crowds of people who were subtly trying to look at me in a very unsubtle way. Nobody looked familiar, which was to be expected. I glanced over the different groups and cliques. A group of really slutty looking girls were looking at me with disgust, making me want to laugh. My eyes kept moving to the right, when I hit my destination, I almost stopped breathing. The five of them stood there, standing together like they always had.

* * *

_Six years ago_

_"Bells, you turn twelve today, I don't understand why you just don't take the bus to school," dad said with a sigh, pulling out onto the main road. "You are the one who is always saying how uncool the cruiser is."_

_"It's complicated," I sighed, looking out the window. The sky was it's usual shade of gray, greatly representing how I had been feeling recently._

_"Everything is always 'complicated' with you now, ever since school started up again. What's been going on?"_

_"Nothing, just leave it alone," I snapped. _

_When I saw the frown appear on his face, I felt instantly regretful. I loved my dad more than anything, he was the only person I could talk to, way easier than talking to mom. I loved her, but I was a daddy's girl._ _There are just some things that I'd rather not tell him or her, they would go into parent mode and get the school involved. I didn't need that._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk back like that."_

_"It's fine sweetie, I just don't know what's going on with you, that's scary for a dad. I want to protect you," he placed his hand on top of mine, giving it a light squeeze, before bringing it back to the wheel._

_"I'm older, you don't have to protect me."_

_"Bells, you'll always be my little girl, that will never change," he smiled. _

_"I know daddy, I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby girl."_

_"I almost forgot to ask you something." He gestured for me to go on, pulling into the parking lot. Dread rushing over me instinctively, not wanting to be here. "What was it you and mom wanted to talk about soon?"_

_"Oh, um, it's not important right now. Today is about you, later when I get home we will all go out to dinner for your birthday. Now you better get to class, you don't need another late."_

_"Okay," I sighed. "Are you sure it's not important? Are you sick? Is mom sick?"_

_"No, no, don't get yourself worked up."_

_"Will you tell me tonight?"_

_"I don't think-"_

_"Pretty please, with sugar and birthday candles on top," I gave him my best sad pout, knowing it always made him cave._

_"Alright," he nodded, giving me a fake smile. I gave him a hug, hoping that would make him feel better. I got out of the car, watching his cruiser pull away._

_"Hey Frizzy!" I looked up to see the five of them standing with giant smirks on their faces. _

_"You're looking a little chubby today, maybe you should lay off the breakfast." Rosalie smirked as the others laughed at her comment._

_I bit my lip, trying to hold in the tears that wanted so desperately to slip out, once again because of them. After all of these years I thought that there would be nothing left to cry about, but they always seem to prove me wrong. I looked up at Edward, he stared back for a moment, before rolling his eyes and walking away._

* * *

The fast motion of Alice's hands moving brought me out of my thoughts, that memory has been pushed out of my mind for years. I shook off the pain, raising my hand up and attempting what I hoped looked like a smile. Taking in all of their appearances was surreal.

Emmett was huge, the last time that I saw him we were about the same height, the sad part is that I'm still basically that height. He looked like a mix between a football player and a teddy bear, warm yet dangerous. I couldn't help but notice that he was smiling at me, small childlike dimples forming. Alice must have told them about me, good things, judging by the expressions they all had.

Rosalie was standing next to him, his large arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She had always been the gorgeous one, the future model, blonde perfection. Nothing had changed there. I kept expecting her to throw something at me, but her face appeared to be content as she took me in as well.

Jasper had also gotten taller, maybe not as tall as the others, but it worked. His hair was a honey blonde curly mess on the top of his head, it suited him though. His eyes darted from me to Alice, who was still excited over my arrival. I guess they had started dating by the way he looked at her, as were Rosalie and Emmett. I wouldn't have predicted that to happen, Rosalie used to push Emmett off of his bike.

I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing myself to look at Edward for the first time in six years. I kept my face expressionless as my eyes met his green ones. The messy bronze hair hadn't changed, still disheveled and in a thousand different directions. He looked as if he just threw some clothes on this morning, he looked...good. I could see why Alice said that he had a big ego, he was hot, even though I hated him, I couldn't deny that fact, his smirk showed me that he knew this too.

_I'm going to wreck you_. I smirked at the thought, rolling my eyes as I turned and walked away. I didn't make eye contact with any of the other kids, instead walking in with my head held high and a smile on my face. I didn't want to talk with any of them. I found the office quickly, walking up to the front desk where a very short older woman with rose-colored cheeks stood behind a desk, reading something on her computer.

"Excuse me, this is my first day here and I was told to check in with you and get my schedule."

"Isabella Swan, right?" she asked in a perky voice. Time to get the plan started.

"Oh no," I dramatically sighed, putting on a pout. This was my attempt to hook her, judging by her facial expression, I had not only hooked her, but I've reeled her in and brought her home to cook. My fishing terminology is lacking, maybe Charlie could help with that.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Well, you see, my name is technically Is-Isa, oh god I can't even say it. My files shouldn't have me listed under that name. My father was supposed to take care of it, but he apparently didn't get to doing it," I let out a fake sniffle.

"What do you mean?" she asked with absolute concern.

"I've had a lot of trying things happen to me with that name, my therapist says it's best if I don't discuss that with the faculty here though, too painful. For the past year or so I've been going by the name Bella Dwyer, Dwyer from my stepfather. I can't legally change it until I'm eighteen, but it's necessary for me to be called that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I feel like I'm telling you too much already, but at my last school when the kids in my class addressed me by that name, I had one of my…episodes."

"Oh dear, I'll tell you what, I will print little memo notes that you can hand to all of your teachers, that way you don't have to deal with it," she frowned, walking to her computer and typing something up. "I can't change it in the school files though, not until it's changed legally, but this will keep from everyone calling you that."

"Thank you, I would hate to have to move again. My only wish is to have a normal life while I'm living here." I should really join the drama club while I'm here, this shit is easy.

"I understand I-Bella, you will have a great time attending this school, Forks is a very nice place."

"It is, if the people are anything like you, than I know it will be an incredible stay," I grinned.

I was laying it on pretty thick, but she was eating it up. One of my main issues in the plan had been solved, it wouldn't have been easy to be someone else if my teachers were calling me Isabella or Miss. Swan. I just hoped that word wouldn't get back to Charlie, the last thing I needed was him hearing that his daughter tricked the staff into thinking she had a mental disorder just so she wouldn't have to share the same last name as him. That would be tough to explain.

"Alright, I printed a little note that you can hand to every teacher before the class begins, there should be zero trouble. Also, here is your schedule and map, and your gym uniform has been placed in your assigned gym locker."

I grabbed the papers from her, giving a parting nod, before going to search for my new locker. They really needed to hire more intelligible staffers. Osama bin Laden could check into this fucking school unnoticed. As I walked through the now crowded halls, I could feel different pairs of eyes moving over my body and the whispering was notably audible. I kept my own eyes straight ahead, acting as if it wasn't bothering me. It really wasn't though, it was more annoying than anything else.

I found my locker, opening it easily and tossing my bag in. A quiet sigh caused me to turn my head. A girl next to me was slowly putting things in her locker, her shoulders were slouched and the expression on her face was telling me that she was not having a great day. She was pretty, not like the other girls in this school, it was all natural. Her hair reminded me of mine all those years ago, in different directions and frizzy. The clothes she was wearing kept her hidden, a loose pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. She made eye contact with me, startling her, she quickly averted her eyes back to her locker, a blush appearing instantly. I had embarrassed her and maybe even intimidated her a bit.

"Hey, I'm Bella, you're new locker neighbor."

"Hello, I'm Angela," her voice was meek.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, sticking out my hand. After a moment of hesitation on her part, she grabbed it lightly with her own.

"You too." A small smile played on her lips, making mine grow. If only there was someone at school when I was her age that would have approached me like this, a friend other than Jake would've been nice.

"Are you a junior?" She nodded. "Cool, me too. Maybe we have a few classes together."

I handed her my schedule, which she looked over quickly, before handing it back. "English, Biology, and Gym."

"Ugh, gym, I hate that class," I groaned, taking out a notebook and pen, shutting my locker door. "I'm kind of a klutz."

"I'm not a big fan of that class either," she sighed.

"At least we can hate it together," I smiled. "Do you want to walk to English with me? Please don't say no, I have no idea how to get there."

She laughed, "sure."

The staring that we got was ridiculous, I bit my lip, watching Angela slouch more, her face red. Everyone kept asking each other why the new hot girl was talking to Teresa. Teresa? I thought I was the one using the fake name here, at least Bella is a nick name you get out of Isabella. Angela and Teresa have nothing in common, other than ending in an 'a'.

"Why are people calling you Teresa?" I asked quietly.

"I volunteer at the church sometimes," she shrugged. "It's stupid, they compare me to Mother Teresa."

"It could be worse, they could be calling you Paris Hilton or something. Plus, I think it's nice that you volunteer, more people need to help out. Some kids in this school look like they could use some good karma."

"Agreed," she smiled.

We walked into the classroom, I quickly handed the teacher the slip about my name, he read it over quickly and gave me a slight smile, before handing me a book. The Great Gatsby. I read this for the first time when I was twelve, obviously this school won't be educationally stimulating, which I guess is no surprise. I turned around to find a seat, noticing that the only one available was in the back next to Jasper. He was never that mean to me, and when he was it was usually to impress Edward and Emmett. Alice and him were the nicer of the group, but that still doesn't make it right. Guilty by association.

I walked to the back of the room, sitting down in the seat quietly, tossing the book on the desk. At least with a seat in the back I can bring one of my own books to read, ones that are a lot more interesting than the cliché high school list. Maybe this could be my napping period. When I looked up at the front of the room, I immediately noticed the odd looking kid in front of me had turned around and was grinning.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, since you will probably be hearing really good things about me in the future, thought it would be better to put a face to the name. I'm Mike Newton." Was this kid for real?

"Oh right, so you're the one with Chlamydia? It is nice to put a face to the name," I smiled, a loud snort came from my side.

"I, um, I don't have…that," he stuttered.

"It must be some other Mike Newton, my mistake."

"Usually when somebody introduces themself, the other person is supposed to do the same. So I'm Mike and you are?"

"Not interested."

"What?" he asked. Wow, real braniac.

"Not interested, got the name from my dad, I think it's French."

"I don't get it."

I was about to open my mouth when Jasper sighed loudly, interrupting me. "Newton, turn around. She doesn't want your dumbass flirting with her, you're also way out of her league, so stop embarrassing yourself, even though it's kind of amusing."

Mike looked at me, looking flustered and still confused. "Is that true?"

"Let me think. Newton, dumbass, embarrassing. Yeah, he pretty much covered it, minus the amusing part, it's really just sad."

He looked over at Jasper, "remind you of somebody?" Mike groaned, turning back around. What the fuck did he mean by that?

I looked at Jasper who was still shaking his head with secondhand embarrassment, he caught me looking and gave me a smile. "I remind you of somebody? Do you care to enlighten me on who that person is?"

"You'll find out eventually," he smirked. "I'm Jasper by the way and you're Bella, Alice won't stop talking about you. You made a big impression at the grocery store."

"What can I say, I am at my best when I'm surrounded by cold cuts and cereal."

"Most girls would say shoes and purses."

"Most girls are airheads."

"Touché," he laughed. "Alice was right about you, you're different."

"Different, different like unique and amazing, or different as in has to wear a bib to catch the drool?"

"The first one, although I haven't known you long enough to completely let go of the latter option."

"It's a surprise, you'll get to see at lunch."

"Looking forward to it," he smiled.

The teacher started talking, ending our conversation, that turned out to be nice. If I didn't have a bad history with him or Alice, I might actually consider being real friends with them. There kindness would make pretending way easier. I sat there not really paying attention to the lesson, it was a review of the first couple chapters of the book, which I knew by heart. All of those years as a complete outcast really leaves a lot of reading time.

When the bell rang, I said a quick bye to Jasper, before meeting up with Angela again. She still seemed surprised that I was speaking to her, maybe she assumed that I would hear the crap they said about her and that would make me stay away. Unless she skins bunnies in her free time, she seemed nice. She helped me find my next class, I was glad not to be doing the whole lost new girl thing. No one tried to befriend me in either Government or Trigonometry, but there were a lot of warnings about the social destruction I was creating by talking to Angela. So shitty. They don't even give her a chance, people were cruel.

I found Spanish easily, handing the note to my teacher again, which had been quite helpful throughout the day. Everyone had called me Bella, not one Isabella slip, and nobody mentioned anything about knowing that I was the Chief's daughter. The plan was working just as I had hoped it would, even better. The true test would be lunch with the group.

I sat down in the only available seat, which was surrounded by a slut trio, the same three girls that were giving me the stink eye this morning. No bueno. During the class they would send little notes to one another, giggling silently and looking at me. All I could do was smirk, it was pathetic. This was their way of making themselves feel better and hotter, trying to intimidate the new girl, it was very Mean Girls, too bad for them that I'm not Lindsay Lohan.

The teacher gave us five extra minutes to talk amongst ourselves, I stayed silent, watching the clock. Next would be lunch time, I was dreading it. The last thing that I wanted to do was sit at a table with people that I don't like, I would rather sit with Angela, at least she would be quiet. They will most likely be asking me a bunch of questions, maybe one of them would even recognize me, I have no idea what to expect.

"You're Bella, right?" A brown-haired girl with an annoying voice turned around, her two other friends looked on with smirks.

"Yes," I said flatly, keeping my eyes on the clock.

"What brings you to Forks?" The blonde girl on the right of me asked. I would have a migraine later.

"A plane."

"That wasn't funny," the last girl spat. Her hair was strawberry blonde, she was pretty I guess. The clothes she's wearing could barely be considered clothing, and I had a feeling her face was in a permanent scowl.

"Well there goes my future as a stand-up comic," I shrugged.

"Shut it, new girl, we don't want to hear your smart mouth. There's some shit you need to know about going to this school."

"Please, inform me," I held back a laugh.

"First, you can't just walk in here and think that you own this place. That's not how it works, it takes a lot to become popular, so stop trying-"

"I wasn't aware that I was. Look, the last thing I want is to be a part of your little Heathers-esque group. I'm happy with you all continuing to be the slutty whores that you are, more power to you, and STDs, can't forget those."

"Look, bitch-"

"I'm not intimidated. You can call me a thousand different things, not that you know that many words, either way, I couldn't give two shits. Now If you will excuse me, the bell just rang, and I have to get to lunch." I stood up, smiling down at them. "It was lovely meeting you three."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I put my books away in my locker, shutting the door, before making my way towards the cafeteria. One of the guys in the hall said something crude to the girl next to him, distracting me. I hit a hard surface, falling backwards with a groan. Two arms caught my sides, bring me to my feet, holding onto me until I was steady. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

I looked up, immediately met with blue eyes, really hot blue eyes. I hadn't seen this guy before, but I'm really disappointed that I didn't. He was tall, with blonde hair, and what appeared to be abs of steel under his tight white shirt. His skin had a bronze tint, sort of like mine. Maybe he's some sexy Californian model who couldn't live without me, who followed me all the way to Forks to confess his undying love.

"You okay? Do you want me to bring you to the nurse," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry, I blanked out for a moment. No harm done," I smiled.

"Good, the last thing I want is for people going around saying that I'm beating up the new hot girl."

"Oh, um, thank you?" Pull yourself together, dumbass.

He laughed, "you're welcome. I'm James by the way."

"Bella, or new hot girl, whichever works for you. Not that I go around calling myself hot, I'm not that cocky."

"That's good, there are enough girls in this school who are, but for the record, if you did address yourself by that name, it would be true." I couldn't help the blush that appeared, goddamn. "I should be letting you get to lunch though, but I'll hopefully see you around sometime."

"Yeah." That was all I could say as I watched his cute butt walk away. I'm such a girl.

I shook off the thoughts of what I could do with those hands of his, making my way into the cafeteria. Some of the people were looking at me, no doubt trying to figure out where I would be sitting. I grabbed a tray, putting on anything that looked remotely edible, before paying. I would have to start packing my own food, this shit was nasty.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, walking up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go sit, and I'll introduce you to everyone!" She yanked my arm, almost causing me to drop my tray. I walked with her to a corner table, sitting down in between her and another empty seat. Jasper was on the other side of Alice, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. That meant _he_ would be sitting in the seat next to me, fuck my life.

"Okay everybody, this is Bella! I know you already met Jasper, but this is Emmett and Rosalie, she's Jasper's older sister."

"Hey," I attempted to smile at them. I fucking hated those two almost as much as Edward.

"Hey Bella, could you help me with something?" Emmett asked. Of course, I would love to help push you off a cliff, anytime.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Are they real?" he asked, the three others groaned in response, Rosalie quickly smacked him in the back of the head. "What? Me and Cullen have a bet going on, I want to get my money."

"You're an asshole," Jasper shook his head.

"Like you weren't wondering…"

"I'm assuming that you're talking about my boobs, I'll answer, I just want to know what side of the bet you're on first."

"Um, I can't reveal that," Emmett said quietly. "Strict rules."

"So…fake?" I smirked. He nodded slowly, Rose continued to look at him pathetically. "How much money did you put on that?"

"Fifty per boob." Another set of groans went around the table, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Guys were such pigs and I'm offended that he thought they weren't real, I blame the bra. Plus, what was with the per boob thing?

"I guess you're out a hundred then," I smirked, taking a bite of my pizza. Yummy, rubber.

"Sorry," Rose apologized to me. "He's a douchebag, along with…wow, speaking of the devil."

The seat next to me moved, my body instinctively tensed up, but I remembered that I had to play it cool. Cool as a fucking cucumber. I slowly looked over at him, he was smiling down at me, the bastard was fucking smiling. I wanted to slap that expression off of his pretty little face.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward, the egotistical one that I was telling you about," Alice said.

"Don't listen to short stuff, I am fucking great guy," he smirked, earning a laugh from the rest of the table. "Fuck you all."

Emmett slid some money over to Edward, his eyes went to the bills, then to my chest, and then back to the money with a smile. "Nice," he laughed, putting the cash in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes.

"Enjoy the money, might I suggest you get a stripper, because there is no way in hell you will ever being seeing my tits," I smiled at him.

"Sass, I like that in a girl."

"Arrogant prick, I don't like that in a guy."

"You are officially my favorite person, and not just because you have amazing boobs," Emmett put his fist out, which I pounded in response. If you can't beat them, join in their idiocracy.

"It's nice to see you care about your fucking girlfriend," Edward spat.

"No, I agree with Emmett, Bella is becoming my hero," she smiled at me. Never in a million years would I think Rosalie Hale would say that about me. If I still wrote in my diary, that would have been an entire page or two.

"How is your first day going?" Alice asked.

"It's alright, minus a small group of skanky girls who don't seem to like me."

"Does one of them happen to have disgusting strawberry colored hair?"

"She was my favorite."

"She's Edward's favorite too," Jasper smirked. I looked at Edward with disgust, he just shrugged it off. Of course he is the type to go for the whores.

"That's Tanya Denali." I almost chocked on my pizza, that was Tanya? As in Pastor Denali's daughter? Wow.

"The one with brown hair is Jessica Stanley and the blonde one who is wearing a belt as a skirt is Lauren Mallory. Stay away from them, unless you want Syphilis."

"I think I'll pass," I sighed.

I looked up to find James a few table away, he gave me a dreamy smile, waving his big hand at me. I was horny. I waved back, trying not to blush. He had been staring at me, that was reassuring. I still couldn't remember him though, the only James that I knew was some short chubby kid with glasses. The sad part is that he didn't even talk to me when I was younger. I was that cool.

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward scoffed.

"What now?"

"Drooling over James, typical. I guess your type is pussies, he is the biggest around."

"If by pussy you mean he actually has manners and isn't a huge dick, than yes I guess he is my type. Don't be an asshole just because I'm not sitting here 'drooling' over you," I smirked.

"You will," he smirked back.

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my lunch. Jake had described him perfectly, he was definitely the same, but with even more arrogance. He was still inconsiderate to those around him, even his friends, it was absurd. How nobody kicks his ass on a daily basis is beyond me, Emmett could take him down in a heartbeat, even James had a good chance. I should just kick him in the balls when he's not looking.

"Aw Bella, do you really think you should be eating that pizza, you're looking a little flabby," Tanya said, walking up to the table with the two others behind her. Her dad really needs to be praying for his kid, what would Jesus think?

"Thank you for the concern, but the thing you call flab is actually known as curves, it's what can happen to a woman's body when she isn't anorexic. It's okay though, some men find bony, flat chested girls pretty, you'll find someone," I smiled, taking a big bite of my lunch. Everyone at the table laughed, Edward even let out a chuckle, a small blush appeared on Tanya's face.

"You're a fucking bitch."

"And you're a slut, I'm glad we could clarify."

"Is there something you wanted Tanya, we would hate to take away from your dick sucking time," Rose smiled.

She walked away in a huff, her little groupies following behind like always, heels clicking against the linoleum floor. Nothing is better than the sound of bitches retreating.

"You were right Alice," Rose spoke first. "I like this girl."

"I told you, Bella is awesome! You need to come shopping with us sometime, we would have a blast," she smiled at me.

"I'm not a fan of shopping, or malls in general."

"I thought you were a girl?" Emmett asked, shoving food in his mouth. "Aren't girls supposed to love clothes and shit?"

"That coming from a guy who's eating a pink Little Debbie snack," Edward laughed. "You're such a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy, but I'm getting a lot of it," he smirked, winking at Rose, who just rolled her eyes in response. Jasper shook his head in disgust, why would he let Emmett talk about his sister with such vulgarity.

"You don't have to tell me about pussy, I get plenty." Edward casually rested his hand on my knee, rubbing a circle with his thumb. I pushed it off, earning a smirk from him. Dickhead thought he was the shit.

"So Bella, if you don't like shopping, what exactly do you do?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure that there is anything to do in Forks other than sit inside and rot," I shrugged. "I used to be able to go out and not worry about rain and ice."

"Where are you from?" Emmett asked.

"Santa Monica."

"Holy shit, so you lived on the beach? All of those bikinis, I would fucking die."

"Yeah, because I would kill you," Rose growled, before turning to me with a smile. "Did you love it there? I've always wanted to live in California."

"It was really great. It's sunny about three hundred days out of the year, and there isn't too much rain."

"Why the fuck would you move here?" Edward asked.

"I'm a dumbass."

"I don't know about that, I for one am glad that you moved here. You're going to be a great addition to our group," Alice smiled. It was weird being considered a part of their group, the same group that fucked up a lot of people's lives, including my own.

"Thanks," I smiled fakely.

"What did you do other than go to the beach?" Jasper asked.

"I love skateboarding and riding my bike, I was learning how to surf, but I ended up moving here. They have a lot of shops, which is nice, except tourists frequent the hot spots. The pier is amazing too."

"Is it near L.A.?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Santa Monica is a part of Los Angeles county."

They kept asking me questions about what it was like in California, Alice especially wanted to know more about L.A. shopping. Emmett wanted to know about celebrities and almost jumped out of his seat when I told him about seeing Scarlett Johansson at the beach once. They asked about my dad, I told them that he was a private detective that worked in Port Angeles, but would sometimes affiliate with local police stations, like Forks, I cut them off by saying that the details were private. I had been working on that one all day, it's not like I could say that he's the Chief of police.

Edward placed his hand on my leg again, moving it up my thigh slowly. I quickly stomped my heel into his foot, making him grunt, this time it was my turn to smirk at him. I was very close to stabbing him with my plastic spork.

"What do you have next Bella?" Alice asked as the bell rang.

"Biology." I was in AP back in California, this class would be smooth sailing, along with all of my other classes.

"Ooh, so does Edward, you should walk together."

"Yeah, Bella, I'll even hold your hand," he smirked.

"You can hold yourself, my hand isn't going anywhere near yours," I smiled, throwing my trash away as I walked to my locker without him.

Luckily, he didn't follow. I grabbed a notebook and pen, smiling at Angela who was grabbing her things. "Hey, how was lunch?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied, quietly.

"I didn't see you in there…"

"I'm not a huge fan of the cafeteria, I usually just hang out in the library, which probably sounds lame to you."

"No, sounds a lot better than sitting with Edward and all of them."

She looked up at me, her mouth parted and her eyes were wide. "You sat with the five of them?"

"Yes, why?"

"They don't talk to anybody, ever. I mean Edward talks to girls, but only for his benefit, if you know what I mean. They look down on everyone, it's shocking that you got to sit with them. They actually let you?"

"Alice invited me," I shrugged.

"That's weird, Tanya Denali must hate you right now."

"Who cares," I shook my head as we made our way to class.

"I should tell you that the only seat available in Bio is next to Edward, you're gonna have to be his partner."

"Great," I groaned.

We walked into class, I quickly handed the note to the teacher, he seemed nice. I always liked science classes, not as much as English, but it was a close second. This class wouldn't be a challenge. He handed me a book, pointing to my seat, which was in the back next to a smirking Edward. I sighed, walking over and sitting down. He remained quiet for a few minutes, for that I was grateful. It wouldn't take much more from him to make me kick his ass.

"So I'll pick you up at seven tonight?"

I looked over at him with curious eyes, what the fuck was he talking about. "Excuse me?"

"Alright, I'll pick you up twenty after, I want you to look extra hot for our date. I'm a fan of mini skirts, fucking shorter the better."

"You're being serious?" he nodded. "You're such an ass."

"Thirty minutes, would that suit you better?"

"How about no minutes…"

"I see how it is, you want more time with me, understandable. I'm kind of a wanted guy."

"The only thing that I want you to do is fuck off and let me concentrate on what I'm really doing here, which is Biology, I know, shocking that it's not throwing myself at you, but unlike your little clan of gonorrhea girls, I'm not easy."

I used to spend countless hours dreaming of the day where I would have the courage to talk back to him like this. Now, words were coming out of my mouth naturally and fluidly. If I had known that it was this easy I would have snapped at him six years ago.

Mr. Banner started a discussion on genetics, which lead me to wonder how Edward became the person that he is. Alice seemed to be decent, the overbearing energy I could live without, but she wasn't that bad. From what I could tell their mom didn't appear to be a bad person, she even threw me a kind smile during our brief encounter at the grocery store. His dad must be a giant asshole or something, how else would he end up how he did.

The teacher passed out a worksheet that would take up most of the class time, he couldn't strain it enough that the assignment would be done silently. I sent him a mental thank you, that was a few extra given minutes where I wouldn't have to communicate with the jerk.

I put my left elbow up on the table, leaning forward to start the sheet. I was writing the answer to the third question, when my arm was being pushed out of the way. I glared at him, his long arm taking up my space while he wrote. Fuck that. I slammed my elbow down hard, earning a grunt from Edward, moving his arm slowly away. The smile that formed was automatic.

A sharp pain went up my leg, startling me. I sat gaping in disbelief. "Did you just kick me?" I whispered.

"Give me some fucking writing space and don't be slamming your bony ass elbow on my arm," he growled.

"Don't be a fucking baby and don't hit a girl you asswipe," I spat back, seething over this idiot.

After a few more moments of pushing each others arms, we finally settled on a silent compromise, that I still wasn't too thrilled about. I got to keep my elbow on the table, while his arm pressed into mine. Weird sensations were coming through my sweater, tingling the skin beneath. Maybe this was some kind of new touching herpes, I might have to make a run to a clinic.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my things, handing the paper to Mr. Banner before I walking out the door. I threw my books in my locker, and began the trek to my next class. Gym, fan-fucking-tastic. Whoever woke up one day and decided that a class where kids are forced into doing strenuous activity during a school day for course credits needs to be shot. They're most likely dead already, but they should be revived and shot. The class is the death of me, no matter what state I'm living in.

"You can play the whole hard to get thing if you want, but eventually you'll cave," Edward said, walking in step next to me. I wanted to slap the fucking smugness off of his face.

"If I were you, I would go get yourself examined, suffering from the obvious delusions that you're having can be caused by some sort of serious issues. Maybe Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder, an enlarged ego, perhaps?"

"The only thing enlarged on me is my-"

"Save it!" I groaned. Cocky bastard. "It's hard enough trying to keep my lunch down while having to sit next to you in class, that mental image would bring me over the edge."

"I get it now, lesbian?" I snorted loudly, shaking my head.

"If that's the belief that keeps you going, sure, believe it. I just find it humorous that you can't even admit to yourself that there is a girl at school who doesn't want to suck your cock."

"You'll be chasing after me in no time."

"I think it's quite the opposite actually," I smirked, getting to the locker room door. Girls were walking by, sending us curious glances and whispering. Lauren Mallory passed by, throwing me a murderous look.

"You think that I will be chasing you?" he laughed, running a hand through his hair. "And you said that I was delusional."

"Maybe, maybe not, but what I do know is that you just followed me to class. That means that you kept wanting to talk to me, it's understandable, I'm kind of a wanted girl," I smirked, walking in and leaving him alone.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter notes: **The response to the story has been phenomenal, it makes me smile, one of those cheesy big grins that are just weird to have on your face when walking around. Basically, I look like a creeper. This chap is shorter than the other, I wanted to get a chapter up today. I won't have any internet for like a week, next chapter will be EPOV though, I think. At least you can look forward to that. Keep the reviews coming :) they make me happy.

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda, don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Bells, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen," I groaned, pulling out the lasagna, setting it down on the counter. After eating that rubber pizza at lunch today, I had the urge to make real food. Nothing like good Italian food stuffed with fatty cheeses and sauce to make you're day better.

"I thought you were out, where is your car?"

"I parked it in the back." I grabbed him a beer, placing it in front of his seat. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, starving. May I ask why your car is in the back, there is a driveway you know."

"I don't want it out in the open."

When the words left my mouth, I instantly wanted to smack myself in the forehead. I didn't want anyone knowing where I lived, if they saw my car parked out front, they would obviously figure out that I'm the Chief's daughter or that he's fucking a high school chick. That thought alone made me cringe.

"Did you run somebody over?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Hiding the evidence, that's the first thing that murderers do after leaving the scene of a crime."

"Yes, I killed a man on my way home from school and instantly came here to make lasagna. Watch out, is it really tomato sauce in this or something else? You'll find out soon enough..."

I cut us both slices, placing them carefully on plates, before bringing them to the table and sitting down across from Charlie. He got a spoonful, slowly bringing it to his mouth, his hesitation was him attempting to be funny. I laughed at the dramatics, taking my own bite of the dinner. Rubber free, my favorite. I would have to pack him some for lunch tomorrow.

"This is really good Bells, but I would still love to know about the car thing."

I decided to tell the truth, well my version of the truth, while still appealing to him. "I'm hiding my car, I don't want people to know I live here, more specifically the guys. A lot of them were flirting with me and being very hands-on, if you know what I mean. I thought it would be best for them not to come around here."

"That's smart, keep doing it," he said, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. This lying thing was getting a lot easier.

"How was your day, were you felt up by your fellow cops?" I smirked.

"I feel like I have a seventeen year old son sometimes with that mouth of yours. No, there was no feeling up, just the usual speeding ticket and an accident in the town over that some of our workers needed to cover."

"The show Cops makes it look so much more exciting."

"I'd rather have to give a bratty teenager a ticket, than chase a shirtless man around a few blocks while he jumps fences and curses."

"I would disagree," I shrugged.

"Please don't get into the profession kiddo, it wouldn't work out. Now enough criminal talk, how was your day?"

"Alright," I sighed. "Classes weren't that challenging, it should be an easy couple of months. I might just do all AP courses next year, colleges would like that. My teachers seem nice though."

"I'm glad that you're thinking about college, it makes me proud."

"Good," I smiled. "You always wanted me to go, because of that it's been in the back of my mind. I'm also glad that I moved back here, it's been too long, phone calls aren't always the best way to keep a relationship going."

"I know. I just assumed that you were mad after that day, so I kept calls short, and we lost touch-"

"And dinner is getting too deep, back to the shirtless criminals."

"You're right, although I'd rather not talk about that, thank you very much. Did you make any friends?" he asked nonchalantly, but he really wanted to know if it was hell for me.

"Actually, I did, her name's Angela. At least I think we're on our way to being friends."

"The Weber girl?" I nodded. "She's a good kid, her mom used to work as a secretary at the station, but lost her job after cuts a few months ago. Last time I heard they aren't doing too good financially."

"That is awful," I frowned. Not only does she deal with all of that shit at school, but there is even crappier things happening at home. "She's really shy, kind of reminds me of myself, back then."

"She needs a good friend like you."

"Yeah, I might even ask her to hang out sometime, maybe I'll take her to a spa and get her pampered on my dime."

"That would be nice of you," he smiled. "You turned out to be a really great kid, you know that?"

"I am pretty awesome," I smirked.

"So is this lasagna, I wasn't sure about you cooking every night, but you will not find me complaining. The poor diner is going to miss me though, I should send them flowers or something."

"Or you could spend that money on flowers for a pretty lady," I smiled.

"Bells-"

"Come on, you're like what, seventy-three? You need to start dating, unless you're already seeing someone and haven't told me."

"First of all, I'm considering grounding you for that age comment and second, I don't need to date, nor do I want to discuss that subject with my daughter."

"Denial, tsk tsk."

"With that final note, I'm going to grab another beer or four and watch the game in a room far away from this." I laughed as he basically sprinted out of the kitchen after my suggestion. Maybe I should put him on one of those online dating sites.

He would murder me.

After I did the dishes and packed up the leftovers, I said goodnight to Charlie, before going up to my room. I changed into sweats, before laying down in my bed. I covered myself with my warm comforter, sighing loudly. Today had been exhausting, especially gym. I found out that the whore trio and James were both in that class. It's hard trying to be cute and flirty when skanks are kicking soccer balls at your face. Tanya had become the new pain in the ass in my life, she almost makes me forget all about Edward, almost.

Fucking Cullen. He almost ran me down in the parking lot as I was walking to my car. Him and his stupid Volvo. Seriously, his father has more money than a Rockefeller and he drives a mom car. Douche.

Two can play that game, but there can only be one winner.

If he wants to get under my skin, I will just get under his STD ridden skin deeper. I might need to invest in some kind of latex bodysuit.

My phone buzzed, bringing me out my thoughts, I picked it up lazily.

"Hello?"

"B, what's the dish?"

"What's the what? Jake, what the fuck does that even mean?"

"You know, like how did it go…"

"What a loser," I laughed. "You could have just said that in the first place instead of sounding like a tool."

"Yeah, yeah, keep making fun of the Native American. Swan, you are a racist, I should tell my dad what kind of mouth you have-"

"Shut the fuck up Pocahontas, you want to hear about my day or go back to whacking off in the teepee?"

"Wow, how did you know what I was doing before I called?"

I laughed, "that's disgusting."

"I'm just joking B. How did it go for real? You slap a bitch?"

"To sum it up in one word - motherfuckingannoyingbutnothorrible."

"Can you spell that?"

"Fuck off, it was fine, but I do have a really bad headache, which a certain Quileute isn't helping."

"I'll tell my dad to quit bugging you."

"Ha ha, I need to find funnier friends."

"Friends? You? Never."

"Actually, for your information, I was quite the hit with the old townspeople today. They are thinking about making me queen, I was that good."

"Queen of the shrews."

"No, Tanya Denali has got that covered. Why didn't you tell me about her? I never knew Satan took the form of a high school slut."

"Nothing I said could have prepared you for her. I will say that she has a nice ass though."

"What ass? She's like a walking twig."

"No, wait, I'm thinking of Rosalie Hale. She might be a bitch, but she's got some junk in the trunk."

"Thank you, Snoop Dogg, for that honorable moment."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I sat with her at lunch, I might hate myself for saying this, but she wasn't that bad, almost bordering alright."

"Whoa Nelly! Am I hearing correctly, you were schmoozing with the enemy?"

"I was, and with the exception of Edward, I, ugh, I liked them."

"The Apocalypse is a-comin!"

"Shut up, people change, I mean, look at me."

"I know, you've lost all of your common sense. Did you fall, I know how clumsy you can be, do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, but take a wild guess at what finger I'm holding up!"

"Sassy, I like that."

"That's what Cullen said! After he tried to rape my leg."

"What?" he growled.

"Calm down, puppy. Edward got a little hand friendly, but I put him in his place. I think he likes me, or at least wants to get into my pants."

"The plan is working."

"What plan?" I thought for a moment, shit, yes. "Oh yeah, I don't actually have a worked out plan, but it ends with me crushing his balls, maybe."

"And the others?"

"Ugh, I don't know Jake."

"Just because they are nice to you for one day, doesn't take back all of that shit they did to you."

"Yeah, but unlike Edward, they've actually changed. They aren't pushing around the weaker links, they kind of just keep to themselves."

"So you're just going to get Edward?"

"I don't know yet, I'm confused. Damn feelings and morals, why can't I just be a sociopath? Life would be a lot easier."

"Maybe you should sleep on it, dream about a hot tanned Indian boy."

"Ooh, that sounds good. Hey Jake, guess what I'm doing with my hand right now," I said seductively.

"Um…"

"Pressing the off button, night pervert!"

I shut my phone, laughing to myself. Guys are all the same. I turned the light off, finally closing my eyes. I definitely needed to sleep on it, everything was confusing. Was Jake right about getting all of them back, even though I was really in this to hurt Edward. I had no idea.

Before I knew it my alarm was blaring loudly, waking me from my comfortable sleep. Another day, another migraine. I got up, immediately getting ready for the day to come. I took an extra long shower, wanting to look and smell delectable for James, just incase he feels the need to get close, no complaining here. I straightened my hair, putting on some makeup, and put lotion on, making myself nice and smooth. Again, incase someone decided to get close.

I picked a skirt to wear, a very short jean skirt. Edward had said yesterday that he liked them, my goal was to drive him crazy, he can look, but there's no fucking way he can touch. Luckily it was warm today, one of those rare days in Forks, even if the actual sun wasn't making an appearance. I paired the skirt with a loose fitting white tank top that showed the sides of my lacey light pink bra. Slutty, unfortunately. Effective, definitely. To not lose who I am completely, I threw on my black converse high tops.

With one last check in the mirror, I grabbed my backpack and was off to school. The closer I got, the more I wish that there was a jacket or something in the car for me to slip on. One pull of the tank top and my entire bra could be showing, not to mention if I tripped or slipped, the school would get a nice flash up my skirt. As I parked the car, I sighed loudly, people were whispering and staring at my car. Hopefully I wouldn't be the center of attention for too long.

I was gathering everything from my passenger seat when my car door opened, startling me slightly. I looked over to find a smiling Alice, behind her was the four others, including Edward who was smoking a cigarette and looking around at everyone except me.

"Hey Bel - wow, you look good today. Nice bra, I have the same one in violet, it's one of Jasper's favorites. Did you get the matching panties?" she asked, moving her hand to lift up my skirt. My eyes widened, grabbing her hand away.

"Personal space Alice, and yes, I have the matching set. You could have just asked," I said, getting out of my car, and locking the doors.

"Nice legs Bella," Emmett hooted. Rose glared at him, he just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Edward finally looked at me with a blank expression, looking down my body slowly, and then back up. I smirked, he scowled, walking away to meet up with Tanya. It made me feel sick, he deserves that dirty slut.

"What's with the sexy outfit?" Alice asked, linking her arms with mine as we walked, leaving the others behind.

I couldn't help notice that all of the guys were looking at me, except for the one person I needed to be. James. He was talking with another guy, who wasn't paying attention to him, instead staring at my legs. I was disappointed.

"Is it sexy? Didn't notice, threw on whatever."

"Don't give me that bull, you know you look good. I'm just trying to figure out for who. My brother perhaps?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed, opening my locker door and throwing my bag away. "In his dreams…"

"Yeah, in his dreams for sure, hell Bella, you might be in my dreams with that skirt on."

"You look at my bra, you try to manhandle me in the car, and now you are having wet dreams about me? Should I be questioning your sexuality? What would Jasper think?" I smirked.

"I never said Jasper wouldn't be a part of the dream," she winked. "Anyways, this isn't for Edward?"

"Nope, wrong guy."

"Wait, so there is a guy? I knew it!" she clapped her hands, I groaned into my locker, pulling out my things for class.

"Who is it?"

"No one, drop it Alice."

"Does he go here? It's not Jasper, right? Or Emmett? Rose would kick your ass all the way to Boston, maybe even China."

"Don't worry, I'm not a boyfriend stealer."

"So he's single, that narrows it down. Blonde or brunette? Don't tell me he's a redhead, those are pubes no one needs to see."

"You're very blunt," I laughed. "Alice, give up, who or who I am not dressing for is not important. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to class and learn."

"I'll find out," she smirked.

I sighed, "hmm, Jasper is in my next class. I wonder if he'll like his favorite bra in pink…"

"That's not funny."

"Neither is you trying to find the nonexistent guy that I'm _trying _to impress," I smiled, waving goodbye, before making my way to class.

I walked into the room, going back to the seat that I had sat in yesterday. I started to think about Alice and how perceptive she was, I hoped that it wouldn't be an issue. Nothing could get in the way of hurting Edward, that would screw shit up. Alice was nice though, should I be fucking her and the rest of them over, or were they treating me kindly because I'm not a dork anymore?

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, snapping his fingers loudly.

"Yeah?"

"You were looking a little dazed and confused for a minute there," he chuckled. "Something on your mind? Was it Alice?"

"No, but for the record, I think she was hitting on me earlier."

"Interesting, you can have her for a little bit, as long as I can watch," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, letting out a laugh.

"She's not my type," I shrugged.

"You prefer blondes?"

"No, penises."

"That's funny, Edward was ranting about how you're a lesbian…"

"Edward is just pissed off because I'm not fainting at the sight of him. He thinks he's God's gift to women, but then again, whores at this school seem to throw themselves at him. It's disgusting."

"Yeah, he has a huge ego, but he's a good guy."

"I find that hard to believe, maybe if you were comparing him to Hitler or that North Korean dictator guy with the weird name and ugly ass glasses, but solely on his own, no."

"He's been a dick this past year, it's because of Vicky."

"Vicky? There's no one at the school with that name. Neighborhood pet?"

"She used to go here, moved over the summer to Phoenix. Her and Edward dated for almost two years, but-"

"Wait, there's somebody in the world who willingly went out with him?" I asked incredulously.

"Like I said, he is a good guy, at least to the people he will let in. Yes, he's rude and arrogant, but he's there for us, even Rose. Vicky broke his heart, ever since that day, he has closed himself off and doesn't give a fuck."

"What did she do?" I couldn't help that I was curious, but Edward - in love? That was different.

"She slept with James on New Years, one night drunken stand, but you screw with Edward's trust and you're out for good."

"James?" Fuck.

"Yeah, James Palmer. The one you were smiling at, pissed off Cullen to no end. Yesterday he kept mumbling, 'that lesbian bitch was eyeing that fucker', it was both amusing and sad."

"James Palmer." I could not fucking believe that it was him. I knew that there was only one James when I was going here, but that kid was fat and pimply, not the hot piece of ass that he is today. Time changes a lot.

"Edward and him were good friends, it was kind of shitty that the kid would do that to Edward, but things happen. None of us talk to him anymore, not that I'm saying you can't or anything, it will just keep infuriating Edward."

"Good to know," I nodded, putting an end to the conversation as the teacher began to review the chapters.

This was perfect. I would continue flirting with James, eventually he would cave, I was confident about that. Edward would be ripshit. I didn't exactly know how the plan would end, the big finale, but if I had James on my side, it would be even more painful.

The rest of my morning classes went by slowly, boring to no end. I was hoping that this place would be challenging, homework would give me something to do while being stuck in the house, bored to death. It only took me an hour yesterday, and then sat on my ass watching television. Now if I had some steamy man candy in the form of a hot senior named James, now that would change things up.

When the lunch bell rang, I threw my stuff in my locker, groaning to myself. Another forty minutes of lunch with Edward, plus Biology.

"Bad day?"

I turned around, smiling instantly. "You could say that…"

"Second day is always worse than the first, because the thought of having to do this over and over again sets in," James said with a smile.

"It could be worse, well, no it couldn't."

He laughed, "no, it could be. At least you are making friends, Edward for example."

"I would not call him a friend, I wouldn't call him period. He's a cocky bastard, but you would know that."

"Oh, they've warned you about me," he sighed.

"You fucked his girlfriend, I don't care. Edward deserves to be kicked off his high horse a little bit, I'm glad you did it."

"Trust me, I do not do stuff like that ever, I blame it on the alcohol."

"So if I was to get you drunk than we wouldn't have fun?" I joked. He looked instantly uncomfortable, goddamn. "I was kidding."

"You should probably get to lunch, Alice might send a search crew."

"Alright, but don't think I didn't notice the subtle conversation change," I smirked.

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

I walked away feeling confused and excited all at the same time. I was happy that he wanted to talk to me, but his changed expression when I tried flirting was a little off-putting. Maybe he knew how pissed Edward would be if I started talking to him, and didn't want to hurt him anymore. He was a nice guy like that.

I was about to enter the cafeteria when something grabbed my arm, lightly pushing my back into the wall. I groaned from the pain, opening my eyes to be met with a pair of emerald ones.

"What the fuck Edwa-"

"No, what the fuck to you. Why are you talking to that mother fucker?"

"Maybe because he's nice and doesn't push girls into walls. If I get a fucking bruise, you are getting your ass kicked."

I tried to move, his arms instantly went to the sides of my body, enclosing me in the tight space. I hit his chest, but he didn't budge. Fucking asshole. After a few more seconds of pushing, nothing happened, I gave up with a huff.

"You win, tough guy, now move."

"Look Bella, don't get involved with him, I'm trying to help you the fuck out."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I scoffed. "This is all because of some jealousy issue that you're having, I don't want you and so you are PMSing over the fact I find somebody else attractive. Get over yourself."

"Again, I'm not interested in you, but you liking that ass is a lost cause."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't like him? And don't give me fucking bull about Vicky."

A moment of pain crossed over his face, before he became angrier. He punched the wall next to my head, making me jump. "She has nothing to do with this," he growled.

"Obviously she does, that's why you don't want me talking to him."

"Bella," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I'm a fuck up, I know, but this is me trying to help you the fuck out. Don't start falling for him, trust me-"

"I can't trust you, so far you've been a jackass to me and everyone around you, you fucking have me pinned against a wall. Stop trying to act like some kind of saint all of a sudden."

I was getting pissed off, correction I was already pissed off, this was escalating it. He used to throw dirt at me and trip me, now he wanted me to trust him. Trust was the last thing I would give him, a good kick to the old Johnson, maybe that.

"I'm not trying to be anything, shit, this is the last time I start to give a fuck. Stop being a bitch and get over your own self," he shook his head, walking away with his shoulders slouching in anger, fists at his sides. Bipolar.

"Bella?" Emmett said, walking over to me. "Why are you hanging out here, Alice is driving me fucking crazy."

"Um, sorry, I was just talking to someone."

He looked around, smirking. "Is this person…invisible?"

"Very funny, smartass," I laughed. "Let's go eat."

"I finished my lunch, but I would be happy to help you with yours," he laughed.

We walked over to the lunch line, I piled on things for his benefit, after what had happened a few moments ago, I wasn't exactly hungry. I sat down at the table, in between Alice and Emmett, the moment my tray hit the surface he started grabbing fries.

"Where were you? I was freaking out," Alice said loudly.

"Talking to her imaginary friends," Emmett answered, mouth full.

"Actually, I was talking to, um, Tanya."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Don't worry, I'm not becoming a fourth member of the whore brigade, I was just telling her how skanky she looked today."

It sounded like a reasonable thing for me to be doing, she did look like a cheap stripper today. I should have just told them that I was fighting with Edward, they would be questioning him relentlessly, which would piss him the fuck off. I felt kind of bad, not that I have feelings for the douchebag, but I threw the whole ex thing in his face. For a second he looked human. That still didn't get me over the fact that he was trying to get in the way of me and James, or what could be.

They started talking about things that Tanya and her gang have done in the past, I wasn't really paying attention. I started thinking about things that could be wrong with James. Rapist? Beats the shit out of women? Uncircumcised? Each thought was getting worse.

"Edward sent me a text, he went home," Alice said, I looked up curiously.

"What the fuck. Why?" Rose asked.

"He just said he didn't feel like staying, bad mood. He's going to be a real joy all day," she groaned.

"He needs to get over it, I don't want the little bitch bringing down the party," Emmett said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I know, I'm excited, it's been awhile since we had one at the house," she smiled, looking at me. "Oh my gosh, Bella, we didn't even invite you! We're having a party on Friday, you have to come and you should come early to get ready with Rose and I."

I looked at Rosalie, she brought a finger to her neck, pretending to slit her throat. What was that about?

"Oh stop it Rose, you love our getting ready time. Are you gonna come Bella, please say yes! You can even sleep over!"

"Um, sure," I shrugged.

"I'll need you to bring over at least six outfit options, which I will go through and rate with my ten point fashion scale. We will then do your hair, not that it doesn't look fabulous, I just like playing hairdresser. Oh, your makeup too!"

I now understood Rose's actions.

The rest of my day sucked. I had to do a lab in Biology by myself, it would have been a lot easier with an extra set of hands, even if they were attached to the jackass. I almost broke my ankle in gym while running after the goddamn soccer ball, the trio cackled like witches at my inability to kick a ball, to which I retorted by saying that I at least had the ability to keep my legs closed. James ignored me the entire class, I hoped Edward hadn't said anything to him.

James was right, day two does suck harder than the first.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I didn't mean for this to take as long as it has to post, most of it has been written for a week, but I'm a procrastinator of the worst kind and was lacking internet connection. At least I have a good portion of the next chapter written already, that should at least get you excited? I hope. It's a shorter chap this time around, since it's EPOV. Eh, not a fan of doing his point of view, but a lot of people enjoy it. It's kind of a shit chapter.

I'm proofreading this with my screaming little brother in the background, so if there's a mistake, sorry.

* * *

Fucking Bella. She thinks that _I_ want her, that _I_ will be chasing after her. Fuck no, Edward Cullen doesn't pine over girls, she will be the one chasing me. That shit was nonsense, plainly laughable. Delusional.

I just wish her words would get out of my goddamn head.

I nearly ran the bitch over when I drove out of the parking lot, it would have made my life a hell of a lot easier if I had. Yes, I would have to deal with the fucking Chief and possibly murder charges, but it would be so worth it.

Who does she think she is? Coming to school in that tight fucking outfit, the top of her tits hanging out of her sweater, and her ass in those jeans. Fuck.

My theory has always been that there are seven types of chicks, every female could be placed into at least one of those categories. Bella was the one exception, she didn't fit in any. It was pissing me off. You would think that with all of the made up categories, that she could fit in at least one. There was skank, high maintenance bitch, nun, psycho, maid, snore, and lesbian.

Skank; that one basically held every junior and senior girl at Forks. The skank is pretty much summed up in the title. It's the girl who can't keep her legs closed, will get down on her knees faster than you can unzip your fly, and will rack up more viruses in her lifetime than a Mexican pig wrangler. They only feel at ease when there's a dick in one hand and a bottle of penicillin in the other. For further information speak with Tanya, Lauren, and/or Jessica. They are experts in this category.

High maintenance bitch; aka the Rosalie Hale. Sometimes they can be considered attention whores, their day isn't complete unless Jesus himself makes the effort to message about how hot you look today. Money and presents must be thrown their way on a daily basis in order for them to keep their attention on you. They spend too much money on themselves to keep up appearance. Fake nails, bleached hair, boob jobs, face transplants, etc. These are the girls that you must stay away from, they're fucking leeches, they might suck your dick, but they'll also suck your wallet dry.

Nun; yeah, I don't pay attention to those purity ring wearing mother fuckers. I'll pass on the Bible reading, church going, what would Jesus do thing. They are guaranteed to have a fucking bush downstairs, I like my girls clean.

Psycho; also known as stalker/crazies. These are the chicks that will drive you straight to the nut house. Always following you around like they're a fucking dog and you have bologna in your coat pocket, they never leave you the fuck alone. All I can say is if you fuck them, lock your windows at night, or else you might wake up at three in the morning with a gun to your head.

Maid; they are the best. You can fuck them and they'll do anything for you, and they're usually low-key. In the mood for homemade cookies? Check, they're on it. Have some dirty laundry? Check, and they might even iron. Massages, clean room, blowjob? Snap your fingers and the bitch will have it all done for you. Too bad that maids can sometimes be mistaken and wind up being psychos.

Snore; these girls are better for a nap then they are for fucking. They are uninteresting, never have anything remotely exciting to talk about, since they usually never get out and have little to no hobbies. Zero personality and even less self-esteem. Plain, lifeless, and dorky. I tend to ignore them, unless they go out and get drunk, that really loosens a chick up in more ways than one.

Lesbian; no.

I could not yet place Bella in any of the seven, unless she was a lesbian, maybe she just left her 'I frequent Home Depot' button at home. Deep down I know that she isn't, I wasn't getting pussy loving vibes from her, which pissed me the fuck off. All I know is that she's a bitch, a cocky fucking bitch who needs to start grinding up on vagina so I can fit her in a category.

"You are being very douchey today," Alice smiled innocently, sitting down on my bed. "Usually when you are in a bad mood you just grumble and growl, but then you get on with your day perfectly fine."

"Maybe, I'm fucking annoyed with people walking into my room who aren't welcome?"

"No, that's not it," she replied. "I think it has something to do with a certain new girl who has gotten your panties all in a bunch."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb, although it is easy for you, you wouldn't shut up about her tonight. Bella this, lesbian that, James mother fucking prick. Jealous? I think so. Have the hots for the Californian? Definitely-"

"Want to punch you in the face? Without question," I smirked.

"Go ahead, but it won't help you get over the lust you have for-"

"Shut the fuck up Ali, you are annoying the shit out of me. Get out, let me do my fucking homework."

"You never do homework," her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"How do you think my grades are so fucking good? I actually do the shit. I can't use my tits to get me an A like some people I know."

"I do not."

"Spanish?"

"Si," she rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Senior Torres' eyes enjoyed the view, I can't blame him, I'm caliente."

"Fuck Alice, I don't need to hear this."

"It's not like I'm talking about my sex life-"

"Stop that sentence right there, I will feel obligated to beat the shit out of Jazz and I'm not in the mood to…again."

"Yeah, you really fucked up his jaw."

"Bastard deserved it, putting his fucking hand on your ass in front of me," I said, my hands turning into fists at my sides. Bella put me in a bad fucking mood, and this interaction was not helping.

"Did you at least think she was cool?"

"Who?" I asked, playing the dumbfuck card.

"Bella, you tool. She was great, you have to admit that, even Rose likes her. That's like a sign the Apocalypse is coming."

"She was…alright."

"Mhmm, you want in her pants, I can see it."

"She was annoying, just like you. Leave, before I pick you up and toss you into the hall myself."

"Well excuse me grumpy, I won't keep you from the rest of the six dwarves," she sighed, getting up and leaving.

I really should have been an only child.

After that annoying interruption, I threw my books into my bag, tossing it away from me. I wouldn't be getting anything done, too much fucking shit on the brain. I stripped off my shirt and jeans, throwing them in the corner, before settling down into my bed. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth, the comfort of my own bed was exactly what I needed. My whole body was exhausted, physically and mentally, basically I was being a fucking pussy.

I closed my eyes, sleep should have hit me immediately, but it didn't. I tossed and turned, laying on my right side for five minutes, only to roll over soon after. What the fuck was wrong with me? I always slept like a fucking baby. This is bullshit. Eventually my alarm clock screeched, waking me from the longest moment of unconsciousness I had gotten, which was only about forty minutes. The minute my eyes opened I knew that it was going to be a bad fucking day.

I got into the shower, all the while rubbing at my temples, persuading the headache to subside. I was barely awake, after what seemed like a reasonable amount of time to be in there, I stepped out, drying off my body. I threw on some clean shit that was on the floor, running a hand through my uncontrollable hair, and then grabbed my keys and made my way down the stairs.

I drove to school, running a hand over my face to keep me awake. I was in need of a smoke or a drink, maybe both. Thank the fucking lord that Alice decided to throw a party, all I needed was a good fuck and lots of alcohol. That is why I've been out of it, I needed to get fucking laid.

Once I parked the car, I walked over to the usual group of four. Lighting a cigarette, while trying to keep up with whatever Alice was yapping about, some sale at a crap store. It shocks me that dad doesn't take her credit card away, her bill is fucking steep, and that's coming from someone who spends a lot too. She started shrieking about how Bella's car was pulling in. I was determined to ignore her today, after all of her crap about wanting her, I wouldn't give her anymore reason to believe that shit. I looked around, averting my eyes from her. Tanya Denali was blowing me kisses, she was crazy, thought that I was in love with her. More delusions, it's a girl thing.

"Nice legs Bella," Emmett boomed.

Shit, legs, now I had to look. I kept my expression blank, turning to eye her. Fuck my life. Her skirt was short as hell, her creamy long ass legs were exposed. As my eyes traveled up it didn't get any easier, her bra was practically hanging out for all to see in all of it's laciness. When I looked up at her face I saw that she was smirking at me. I immediately scowled, so much for playing it fucking cool.

I walked away, looking for the nearest girl to grab. Unfortunately it was Tanya, who put her arm around my waist, making some kind of purring sound that was meant to be hot. "Hey Edward, you look good today, very get out of bed sexy," she cooed.

"Just what I was going for," I sighed, watching Alice and Bella walk away towards the school, arms linked together. I thought the skirt looked good from the front, but the back view is even better.

I stayed in place, pretending to listen to whatever Tanya and her little friends were saying, something about their outfits for the party. I didn't need to know what they were talking about to know that it would undoubtedly be something relatively close to what a cheap stripper would wear.

I wonder if Bella was gonna be there…

Fuck.

The rest of my morning was spent pretending to care about what my teachers were saying, it didn't matter. The school was fucking shit when it came to academics. It's all stuff that I've learned before or on my own accord. Seriously, how many times do I have to read Beowulf? I get it already.

When lunch finally came around I couldn't help but be excited to just chill for a period, even if _she_ would be there. I threw my shit in my locker, walking down the hall to the cafeteria. I smirked at a group of girls, getting the usual giggles and blushes. Predictable. I turned the corner, spotting the skirt, the same one I had been trying hard not to fantasize about. I looked up to see Bella laughing, tits bouncing up and down, my dick twitched. Until I saw the source of her laughter, James. My anger boiled. You have got be kidding me right now. That fucking asshole.

Bella started walking towards the cafeteria, a stupid fucking grin on her face. Girls were dense. She was falling for whatever charm James was giving off, she didn't understand anything. I grabbed her arm, lightly placing her against the wall. She looked momentarily startled, opening her eyes, immediately glaring at me.

"What the fuck Edwa-"

"No, what the fuck to you. Why are you talking to that mother fucker?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Maybe because he's nice and doesn't push girls into walls. If I get a fucking bruise, you are getting your ass kicked."

She hit my chest, trying to push me away from her, I placed my arms on either side of her body, blocking her exit. I needed to fucking get her to lay off whatever the hell she thought she was doing with James, she should be appreciating the shit that I was about to do for her, not pushing me the fuck off. After a few hits to the chest, she gave up with a sigh.

"You win, tough guy, now move."

"Look Bella, don't get involved with him, I'm trying to help you the fuck out."

I would never do this kind of thing for another chick, unless it was Alice or even Rose. I don't know what the hell I was doing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she snorted. "This is all because of some jealousy issue that you're having, I don't want you and so you are PMSing over the fact I find somebody else attractive. Get over yourself."

"_Again_, I'm not interested in you, but you liking that ass is a lost cause."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't like him? And don't give me fucking bull about Vicky."

That fucking stunned me. James that asshole, he fucking told her that he fucked her? I couldn't keep my face from contorting from the pain, that was a name not even my best fucking friends said out loud, they weren't allowed to, nobody was. She just threw it in my face like the dumb bitch that she is. My anger took over, I punched the wall next to her head, causing her to jump in surprise.

"She has nothing to do with this," I growled.

Who the fuck does she think she is? Coming in here and talking about shit that she knows nothing about…

"Obviously she does, that's why you don't want me talking to him."

"Bella," I groaned, running a hand through my hair, attempting to calm myself down. "I'm a fuck up, I know, but this is me trying to help you the fuck out. Don't start falling for him, trust me-"

"I can't trust you, so far you've been a jackass to me and everyone around you, you fucking have me pinned against a wall. Stop trying to act like some kind of saint all of a sudden."

"I'm not trying to be anything, shit, this is the last time I start to give a fuck. Stop being a bitch and get over your own self." I shook my head, giving her one last glare, before stalking off.

I needed to get the fuck out of here, but first I had to take care of shit. I walked around, looking for that prick. He knew better than to mess with me, again. I spotted him at his locker, I went up, shoving him.

"Palmer," I growled. "You have got to be kidding me, you fucker."

"I had a feeling you'd be around-"

"You want to explain to me what the fuck it is that you're doing?" Fucking bastard. I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"This is about Bella." He replied, not as a question.

"I saw you flirting, using that fucking charm of yours-"

"I wasn't. Dude, she's a nice girl, I wasn't trying to do anything other than talk to her. Friend to friend, it is possible for guys to be friends with a girl, you know?"

"Not the time to be a smart ass."

"Look, she's always staring at me, she wants me, I realize that. I can't just ignore her, I'm not a fucking jerk, that's your job." I growled, he rolled his eyes. "I am not leading her on, that would make me an asshole."

"Maybe you should talk less. Telling her about Vicky was really low."

"That wasn't me, honest, it must have been someone from your group," he shrugged. "My guess is Alice."

"She does have a big fucking mouth," I sighed. "I don't want you talking to _her _about it though, that shit stays between you and I."

"Since when are you so protective of a chick? Usually you just fuck and forget. Does Eddie have a crush on the new girl?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You are testing my fucking patience," I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Premature balding was not far behind.

"I didn't hear a no…"

"I couldn't give two shits about her, just sick of you fucking with girls minds. I'm an ass, but at least I am upfront about it. You're going around breaking chicks down."

"They like me, what the fuck am I supposed to do about that?"

"I can think of a few things," I smirked.

"That's not an option. Look, I'll stop talking to your girl, alright?"

My girl. What the fuck. Those words made me sick, sending a weird feeling through me, my chest ached. Of course, just the thought of having to be near that girl made me want to vomit up my stomach contents.

"Whatever, Palmer don't fucking piss me off again, next time I won't be so nice."

"Trust me, if this is nice, I won't do shit."

* * *

"Alright, which one of you fuckers told Bella about Victoria!" I yelled, walking into the living room as soon as they came through the door. They all froze, not moving. "I know it was one of you, let's see - Alice?"

"Um, I didn't say anything, I wouldn't do that."

"I get it, it fucking slipped out of your big ass mouth, just fess up-"

"Dude, stop talking to her like that," Jazz said protectively. "Before you go making accusations around the room, let me start by saying that I was the one who told Bella, I didn't mean to, it kind of slipped."

"Taking the blame for your girl, respectable man, stupid as fuck, but respectable." Emmett said, nodding his head.

"Shut up Em, I'm being honest with Edward. It came up in English when Bella and I were talking," he said, looking at me apologetically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to find any ounce of patience that was inside of me to keep from screaming at my best friend. "How exactly did that come up in a conversation?" I said softly.

"She was saying how you were an asshole or something, I was just trying to…"

"Trying to what?" I growled.

"I don't know. I guess, explain to her why you are the way that you are," he sighed, running a hand over his face. If anyone should be frustrated here, it's me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's trying to say that he was explaining to Bella why you're such a dick to everyone," Rose smirked.

"I'm not."

They all started to laugh, even Alice, so much for flesh and blood. I wasn't that bad, they were exaggerating. Was I the mother fucking Pope? No, but I was not a horrible person, especially to these four assholes. I've always been there for them, once I was loyal to somebody, it stayed that way.

"Thank you jackasses, you're all fucking great friends." I sat on the couch, sighing.

"If it's any consolation, I told her that you're an okay guy."

"Thanks Jazz, I _really _appreciate it," I deadpanned. "Now the dumb bitch can go throw my past back in my face."

"She wouldn't," Alice started.

"Actually she can, and she did. You really don't fucking know her at all, you act like you do, but she's a stranger to you guys, to everyone. It's fucking ridiculous."

"You're overreacting," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"She's right dude, maybe you and Bella don't get along because you are basically the same person," Em laughed.

"We are not."

"That's true," Alice nodded. "Bella is the nicer version of you. She can be the bitchy and sarcastic girl when she needs to be, example one, when she's talking to Tanya. The difference between her and you is that she can turn that off, underneath she is really great."

"You've known her for two days-"

"Yeah, and that's enough time to know that she is a lot better than you," Rose smirked.

"Stop being a bitch for at least five fucking minutes."

"Stop being a pussy. Get over yourself and get to know Bella, you might actually end up liking her. I mean come on, it's already obvious that you want in her pants."

"Fuck no."

"Man, admit it, you want her. Bad. Fuck, if I didn't have my little Rose petal here, I would hit it, a few times." Em's grin didn't last long, before a loud smack echoed through the spacious living room.

"Is she decent looking? Yeah, but her mouth wrecks that shit for me. So stop trying to push her on me, we don't get along, and I can live without the fucking migraines that she gives me. This is the second one in two days."

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"Funny Emmett, real fucking funny."

"I thought so," he grinned like an idiot. "But honestly man, you need to loosen up a bit. At least you can look forward to Friday, party hardy, it should be interesting."

"Let's hope so."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright, again this took longer than I expected. I wrote the chapter, only to read it over and not like what there was. Instead of doing the smart thing of changing a few things around, I rewrote the whole chapter completely. I'm a tool, I know. **I'm thinking of rewriting Forever, Always Changing, but am undecided, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.**

Maybe we can get past 300 reviews :)

* * *

I've woken up feeling like shit before, the whole waking up on the wrong side of the bed thing, but you really know that it's going to be a horrible day when you wake up not even on the bed. Instead, I found myself smashed on the floor, muttering off profanities, and rubbing at my soon to be bruised hip. Only I would be capable of clumsiness while asleep. I should just avoid having children in the future, this is something I wouldn't want to pass on to even my worst enemy, although watching Edward Cullen fall on his ass would be a definite highlight in my life.

The morning wakeup call shouldn't have been a surprise, judging by the already craptastic week that I've been having thus far.

I should have known that the week would have gone downhill after the first day, it was too good to be true. Tuesday had wrecked my mood permanently, thanks to that cocky bastard. What a douche.

I thought I would have had a shot with James, I mean he was the first guy in a long time that actually caught my attention. He's reasonably intelligent, funny, too good-looking for words, and nice. Cullen couldn't handle the blow to his overloaded ego, wrecking whatever chance I had going for me. I know he said something to James, it is the only explanation for the all of a sudden avoidance I had been getting the past two days. I would get a wave or a hello every now and then, but that was the extent of it.

All of that would change though, after tonight.

Alice was throwing a party at her house, something about a doctor's convention, so her parents wouldn't be in town all weekend. The details didn't matter, but everyone at school would be going, giving me the perfect opportunity. I picked out the very hot outfit that I would be wearing, and that would surely get his attention. I'm not being cocky, but I was wearing my self-proclaimed "boob" top, guys and boobs go together too well, he won't be able to not notice me.

I was also wearing it to piss Cullen off. Not being able to have what he wants, that would frustrate the fuck out of him. Hopefully.

I had called Jake on the phone last night to tell him about how shitty my week had been going, he knew how to cheer me up. He especially liked the idea of making Edward drool like a fucking dog.

"Your tits will be like a Venus Flytrap."

"Because nothing is sexier than a carnivorous plant that digests insects," I chuckled. "That makes me feel really attractive, thank you."

"You know what I mean…"

"I do, but there are better metaphors out there."

"Alright, your boobs are like cupcakes to a chubby kid, a bad movie script to Eddie Murphy, a professional athlete to a Kardashian sister, catnip to a pussy, blood to a vampire-"

"Shut up!"

"You wanted different examples." I could see the stupid smirk on his face through the phone. "Anyways, back to the important topic here."

"Which would be?"

"Why I wasn't invited to this party."

"Nobody likes you?"

"Ha ha, for your information, I am the life of the party. I do the worm like no other, and don't even get me started on the electric slide, I got that shit in the bag."

I laughed, "You're one of those people who do the running man, am I right?"

"Like a champ!"

"Why do I talk to you?"

"For my devilish good looks, sculpted body, and witty sense of humor. Plus, without me you wouldn't have any real friends."

"I have real friends, thank you very much," I scoffed.

"Except none of them know who you actually are, only I know the true nerdy bitch that you are underneath that mother fucking hot ass body."

"Hanging up-"

"I'm only kidding, kind of, you are sort of a bitch sometimes."

"You love me."

"That's because Charlie pays me."

"Asshole."

"Plant-tits."

"Its reasons like this why I don't bring you to parties, I can't trust you to not be a freak in public." He's lucky I wasn't near him, he would have gotten a swat to the back of the head for being such a nuisance.

"You just don't want me to upstage you."

"You wouldn't, especially in my boob shirt."

"I need to see this infamous article of clothing, how about you give a brother a private showing sometime?"

"How about I shove it down your throat?"

"Kinky, I like," he laughed. "In all seriousness though B, if something happens tomorrow night and you need me to come and get you, don't be afraid to call. I don't care what time it is, I'm there for you."

"Yeah, I know, but I think it will go fine."

"Just don't get drunk and do something stupid."

"Okay, dad. I don't even plan on drinking that much, if I do at all. The last thing I need is to get drunk and be pawed by some pimply freshmen boy."

"Now that is one porno I would not want to see…ever."

"Who are you kidding? You would put it on repeat."

"That's true, I do need to upgrade my collection soon. Want to hit up a video store sometime with me?"

"Disgusting."

"Girls watch porn all the time, don't even judge. I bet you've seen your fair share amount of adult films in your seventeen years."

"I'm watching one right now," I answered seductively.

"Really?! What's it called, maybe I've seen it."

"It's actually a personal video that some of my friends and I made last year in my bedroom, it's very sexy."

"I know that you're joking around B, but you are putting a lot of good stuff in my head."

"Again, _disgusting_. I'm going to hang up and let you get to, um, yeah I don't even want to think about what's going to happen after this. Have a good night little boy."

"Trust me, there's nothing little going on right now."

"Ew, fuck off Jake," I groaned. "That was probably a bad choice of words, I'm hanging up now, talk to you later, perv."

I had gone to bed in a good state of mind, minus the fleeting thoughts of how his night was going, but Jake always knew how to pull me out of the gutter. I was almost considering giving him a call as I was getting ready for school, he could turn my horrible morning around, but he was probably still sleeping, dreaming pornographic dreams. I wouldn't ruin that for him, not matter how gross it was.

As I drove to school, I couldn't help but think about how awful I was looking today. I woke up late, which meant no shower, and my body was sore from my fall into the hardwood floors. Why couldn't Charlie get carpet, or even floors made of feathers and marshmallows, it would have made my day a lot easier.

My attire for the day wasn't the greatest either. I was dressed in a pair of plain old jeans, a gray hoodie, and black converse. My hair was thrown up into a messy bun, looking more like a bird's nest than my usually tame hair. There was no doubt that I had dark circles under my eyes, which I know is just oh so sexy to look at, but I didn't really give a shit today. It was going to be hard enough to keep my eyes open.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I quickly noted that my usual spot was taken, fucking Newton and his piece of shit vehicle. I ended up with the only open space in the lot, of course, it had to be next to the bastard's mom car.

I sighed, shutting my car off, before grabbing the current book I was reading from my bag, opening it to the bookmarked page. If I was going to skip first period English, I could at least do something productive with my time. Plus, my book was way more entertaining than what was going on in class, The Great Gatsby, such an overrated book.

I had gotten twenty or so pages into the chapter when my passenger side door opened swiftly, making me jump slightly. A black backpack was tossed on the floor, a body dropping into the seat right after. You have got to be kidding me…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I groaned, putting the book down in my lap. This was _definitely_ not my morning.

"Misery enjoys company or whatever the fuck it is," Edward said with a shrug, taking one last drag of his cigarette, before throwing it out and shutting the door.

"I could careless if you're miserable, leave."

"I wasn't referring to myself."

"I am not miserable, well, maybe now, but that is all due to a certain unwanted car guest who won't seem to take a hint."

"You looked like shit way before I even got into the car."

"Do you want me to smack you?" I asked, throwing him a glare.

"As long as I have a say in what area," he smirked.

"Pig," I muttered.

After taking a deep breath to calm myself, which failed to do it's job, I instead went back to reading my book. Maybe he would realize that I don't want anything to do with his sorry ass and that he should get out of my goddamn car.

What the hell was with him anyways? He gives me some false "warning" about James on Tuesday, then runs off like a scared little girl and leaves me to do all of the work in Biology. Wednesday, he returned and gave me the cold shoulder, not even bothering to sit with his friends at lunch. Yesterday it was the fucking Third World War, except without the guns, we chose to use insults as our weapon of choice. We did that the entire lunch period, Emmett found it amusing, sometimes making a dinging sound when someone won a round. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he was wearing a referee costume, whistle and all.

"So…what are you reading?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"A book."

"Clever, but seriously, trying to make small talk here."

"Do I look particularly chatty this morning or something, because I am not."

"Humor me…"

"It's called The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test," I sighed. "Happy?"

"Very," he nodded. "I think I've heard of it though, who's it by?"

"I don't think you would, it's not your usual Dr. Seuss," I smiled up at him innocently.

He laughed, taking the book out of my hands, his fingers touched briefly touched mine, that weird shock sensation spread through me once again. He looked down at his hand momentarily, before shaking his thoughts off, instead turning the book over and reading the back cover. I didn't even have the energy to yell at him for taking my stuff, my head was already throbbing.

"Tom Wolfe," he said to himself. "He wrote The Bonfire of Vanities, right?"

I stared at him, my eyes widening in surprise. That was not what I had expected. "I'm guessing you saw the movie or something?"

"Well, yeah, that was shit, but the book was pretty good. Also, wipe that shocked look off of your face, even I can read." He rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"I knew you could, I just assumed it was something simpler, like Goldilocks and the Three Bears. That seems more up your alley," I said, half joking.

"Good story," he nodded. "I wouldn't mind some hot blonde jumping in my bed, licking up my porridge, she might find that my size is...just right."

"Only you could turn a sweet children's story into soft core porn."

"There's nothing soft about it," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. How did any girl ever take him seriously?

I laughed, "Is there some kind of inappropriate comment quota that you have to fill everyday?"

"There are a few things that need to be filled," he laughed. "Alright, hit my target number."

"I'm so glad that you interrupted my quiet reading time so that I could listen to you be a huge pervert, I appreciate it."

"I'm not as bad as Emmett," he pointed out.

"This is true. I thought Rose was going to chop off his balls yesterday when he made that one comment to the lunch lady."

We both started laughing at the memory. "That poor lady…"

"It's her own fucking fault for using the words sticky buns in front of the doofus," he nodded, wiping away some tears that had fallen loose from laughing hard.

"She was just doing her job, now she might end up quitting, I would."

"I don't know why I'm friends with him sometimes."

"He's one of the only ones who will put up with all of your bullshit."

"True," he nodded. "Not many people do."

"Not surprising, you're kind of an asshole, and by kind of, I mean a huuuge douchebag."

"Huh, You really don't like me?" he asked with an amused grin. I wish I knew what went through his thick skull sometimes, sinister things, most likely.

"You seem excited about that?"

"I'm just trying to figure you the fuck out…"

"Good luck with that." I looked down at my phone to check the time, thank god. "As much as I would love to stick around and chat, I actually have class to get to."

I reached behind his seat, grabbing my bag, I pulled it hard off of the floor. It was then I realized how close we were to one another. My chest was pressed against his arm, our noses were almost touching, my breathing hitched when his intense emerald eyes burned into mine. My brain stopped working as his scent flooded through me. What the fuck? It felt like hours had passed, but it was most likely seconds, his lips twitched into a knowing smirk.

"You so want me," he said smugly, grabbing his bag, and exiting the car.

"Fuck," I growled, hitting my steering wheel. Fucking bastard.

After a few more minutes of me mentally slapping myself, I walked into the building, getting a late slip and continued on with the uneventful morning. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to earlier events. How could I have even gotten close to thinking what I had been? I mean, kissing Cullen, what the fuck was that? It's as if he momentarily dazzled me or something, that was the only way I could even comprehend the "car incident".

All of that crap was distracting me from the fact that I looked like shit today, only to be reminded by Tanya and her whorebagging gang in Spanish. I could not even come up with a decent comeback, which boost her ego even more.

Two egos were now blooming today because of me, mine however had deflated into a puddle of mush.

As I walked towards the cafeteria, I almost considered not going at all, Edward would no doubt tell everyone at the table about how obsessed I was with him, or however he chooses to word it. Rosalie and Alice would lecture me about how gross it is, Emmett would never let me live it down, Jasper would just stay neutral and maybe shake his head while laughing silently. It wouldn't be worth it.

My legs seemed to decide my own fate, walking me towards the table, where Emmett was sitting by himself. I sat down, looking at him, he had a giant smirk on his face. Fuck my life.

"What?" I asked warily.

"I think you know," he wiggled his brows.

"Um, it's not what you think-"

"It's exactly what I think," he pumped his fist in the air. "Party tonight! Are you as excited as me to get wasted?"

"Oh, yeah, party." Thank you, Jesus. "I'm excited too."

"Wow, Boo, you looked like you were about to get the worst news of your life? What's wrong? Do I have to kick somebody's ass, because I will."

Emmett had started calling me Boo, apparently I looked like an older version of Boo from Monsters, Inc when I got mad, which amused him beyond belief.

"No, I'm alright, just not having a great morning."

"Alright little girl, tell me about it, let papa Em help."

"Surprisingly, you only sounded mildly like a sex offender," I chuckled. "And no, I'll be fine. Lots of alcohol tonight will be the perfect medication."

"That's my Boo!" he cheered.

Rose, Alice, and Jasper joined us moments later, Alice talking animatedly about tonight, while the others nodded, attempting to keep up.

"Bella, how many clothing options are you bringing over for tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"I already picked what I'm wearing," I shrugged. The silence that followed made me nervous, I looked up to see Jasper shaking his head in anticipation. "What?"

"Bellllla!" She whined. "I thought you said I had a final say in your attire?"

"No Alice, _you _said that you had a final say, I chose to take a different route."

Her bottom lip pushed forward, she tilted her head, staring at me with puppy dog eyes. I swear I even heard a slight whimper come out of her. I wasn't going to fall for it. Knowing Alice for all of a week, she would put me in some sparkly, fuchsia mini skirt and ten inch heels.

"Don't worry, you'll like what I picked."

"I didn't even get a chance to rate it on my fashion forward scale! What if it ranks lower than a seven?"

"Then I will have to live with the consequences of being below par, it will be tough, but I can handle the tough feat."

"Can you at least describe the articles of clothing, remember that I need specific details." Alice was like no one else I had ever met, but I found myself drawn to her eccentricity and perkiness, even if she was slowly gnawing away at my patience.

"It's a surprise."

"You're killing me Bella," she said, sighing dramatically. "I swear to god though, if I see gaucho pants or a socks and scandals combo, I will be forced to kill you."

"What's a gaucho?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I ordered one at Taco Bell yesterday," Emmett said with a straight face. We all started laughing at his stupidity, sometimes he really made my day. It's a shame that he was once a huge jackass, but at least he's changed, unlike-

"Eddie boy, what took you so long? Quickie in the locker room with one of your lady tramps?" Rose asked, as the chair next to me slid out, Edward taking the seat with a sigh.

"I was praying and doing other holy things," he smirked.

"Jesus wept."

We all looked at Emmett curiously. What the fuck?

"What? I heard it on one of those Evangeline things!" He shrugged, shoveling some chocolate pudding into his mouth.

"Em, I think you mean evangelist," Jasper explained.

"Oh yeah, Evangeline is that hot chick from Lost, damn she is sexy."

"You are hopeless."

"By hopeless you mean studly, right?"

I laughed, looking over at Edward, immediately he threw me a smirk. Asshat. I was about to tell him to fuck off, but my eyes moved past his head to look at what was going on a few tables away. Angela was sitting at her usual table, all by herself, while Tanya with skank one and skank two stood next to her. She looked on the verge of tears. My chest began to ache, remembering a similar situation.

* * *

_Six years ago_

_'They were careless people, Tom and Daisy - they smashed up things and creatures and then retreated back into their money of their vast carelessness, or whatever it was that kept them together, and let other people clean up the mess they had made…'_

_I reread the line once again, it was from my all time favorite book, The Great Gatsby. It made me think of them. The five of them who caused people so much pain, only to walk away, not a care in the world._

_I can't help but feel similar to Nick Carraway, the outsider looking in. I, however, wasn't as lucky. They didn't invite me to their fancy parties or a nice brunch, like Gatsby had. Instead, I got torn down, emotionally and if you count Rosalie pushing me off of the monkey bars in third grade, then physically too._

_Each day, I go home a reflect on all of the crap I am put through, just as Nick does when he returns to the Midwest and thinks back at all of his experiences in New York._

_I was nothing special, definitely not a Daisy Buchanan, there was nothing exciting about me. I wasn't beautiful. All I had was frizzy hair, thick glasses, and baggy thrift store clothing. I'll never have some loving romance with a rich man who will adore me. If anything, I will have to settle for whoever will take me. That was life, well, my life._

_I turned the page, taking another bite of my turkey sandwich, multitasking. This was my average lunch time event. Sitting at a table by myself, eating whatever my mom packed, while reading a new book. Since today was my birthday, I went with a favorite classic of mine._

_"Hey Isa-smella!" _

_The seat next to me pulled out, Emmett sat down, followed by the other four. I looked at each of them individually. Alice and Jasper looked somewhat uncomfortable, Rose rolled her eyes in obvious boredom, and Edward just smirked._

_"Whatcha reading?" Edward yanked the book out of my head. "What a loser! Who reads this crap for fun? Only you."_

_"You just now figured out that she's a loser?" Rose laughed. "She's been since kindergarten, well, more like the day that she was born. Your poor parents, didn't know that they were going to get a giant disappointment."_

_"That's true," Emmett laughed. "So Frizzy, did you come out of the womb with that hair or has it just gotten even more disgusting every year?"_

_I didn't answer, keeping my eyes averted to the table._

_"Are you stupid or something? Answer the question," Edward demanded._

_"Please, leave me alone," I said in a shaky voice, hoping it was audible. I wish that they could leave me be._

_"Aw, Frizzy is gonna cry!" Emmett chuckled. "I wish I had a camera."_

_"Hey guys, how about we go outside for lunch today, it's nice out." Alice said quickly, I looked up to see her staring back sympathetically._

_"Whatever, why don't you just be her friend or something Ali, although I can't understand why you would want to hang around somebody so ugly," Edward stood up, the others following suit._

_My welled up tears finally spilled over as they walked away from the table. Why couldn't I be beautiful like Daisy?_

* * *

I pushed back my own horrible memories, I couldn't let that happen to someone else, especially Angela. I stood up suddenly, my chair screeching back, as I began walking towards them. I could hear Alice calling my name, but ignored it. Nobody deserved to be put down by those bitches. Angela was me, six years ago, all I ever wanted was for someone to stick up for me, it never happened, I would be there for her though.

"Weber you really need to stop with the pigtails, we aren't fucking ten anymore. Maybe you should grow the fuck up if you want that little crush of yours, Benny boy, to notice your ugly ass…" Tanya said, her two cronies snickering.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled, stepping in between Tanya and Angela, my eyes narrowing with disgust and fury.

"Aw Bella, sticking up for dweebs now, so sweet of you, but this is none of your business," she glared, sticking her hand on her bony hip. "Now, go away, before you regret this."

"Tanya, if that is your attempt at scaring me, you failed horribly. Next time, just point out your herpes sores, now that shit is terrifying."

"Dwyer, I will fucking-"

"I know, you're great at fucking, the whole school knows. I wonder what daddy Pastor will think about his slut of a daughter, it would break his little Jesus loving heart," I smirked.

"You do realize that I could ruin your life, right?"

I moved forward, backing her against a table. "I know that every other girl at this school might be afraid of you, but all I see is a little bitch whose only good at being a cum dumpster for all of these nasty high school boys. You can go around, pretending to be superior, I couldn't give a fuck, but when you go around putting someone like Angela down, now that pisses me the fuck off."

"What are you going to do, hit me?"

"The idea has definitely crossed my mind quite a bit, but I won't this time. If I see you or your whore parade even look at Angela wrong, I will hurt you so fucking bad. When I'm done beating the shit out of you, daddy will have to pay for a whole new face for you…again. Do you understand?"

"This is ridicu-"

"Answer the fucking question," I said louder, pushing her shoulders roughly, causing her to fall back onto the table.

"Understood," she smiled with noticeable fakery.

"Good, now run along and suck a dick or whatever it is you do in between doing your hair and being a giant hag."

I backed away, she stood slowly, straightening out her clothes first and walking away in a huff with her two lapdogs following close behind. I glanced around the cafeteria, everyone seemed to be fixated on me, which was slightly annoying. Fucking small town school, this was probably the only exciting thing to happen all year.

"Are you alright?" I asked Angela, who was sitting down stunned.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Don't let them get to you, there's a whole world outside of this town, where people aren't like that. It sucks now, but it will get better," I smiled. "And if anyone says anything to you, let me know, I happen to have a mean right hook."

"Thank you," she smiled meekly. This poor girl has been put through hell, I could see it in her eyes.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to do something after school today, maybe go somewhere tonight? I could come over your house, we can get all dolled up, light pictures of Tanya on fire…I don't know what you're into."

"_You_ want to hang out with…me?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," I said with a smile. "I like surrounding myself around nice people, this town kind of lacks anyone with manners, I have to grab onto whoever I can get with an actual heart. So is that a yes to today?"

"Will we get to do the whole burning picture thing?"

"I'm already stocking up on the lighter fluid," I smirked, she gave me an actual smile, which made me happier.

She wrote down her phone number and address, we set up a time for me to come over. I would bring some clothes to her house, get her looking unbelievable, and we would go to the party together, whether she wanted to or not. She needed to have somebody on her side, and I was going to be that person.

I said my goodbyes, walking back over to my table, before taking my seat. I folded my hands into my lap, keeping my eyes on the table. Somebody coughed to get my attention.

"What?" I finally asked, looking up.

"What?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You just kicked some ass and all you say is what?"

"Technically, there was no actual ass kicking, not yet anyway," I shrugged.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Emmett smirked. "Rosie, you need to get in on that action. Next time, we will throw some mud down, charge admission, it will be epic!"

"The mud is out, but I would love to smash up her face."

"That was really nice of you Bella," Jasper smiled, getting a nod from Alice.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged. "If I was in her shoes, I would want someone to stick up for me."

"You'd never be as lame as Weber," Edward laughed.

I couldn't be around dumbasses anymore today. I shook my head, standing up from the table once again, glaring at him. "You really are a huge asshole, your just as bad as those fucking sluts, even crueler, _definitely_ crueler! Get a fucking heart, before I kick your sorry ass too, Cullen."

I threw my trash out, walking away from the table, seething. He was such a jerk, no respect for anyone. It was obvious that he would never change, he would always be that cocky bastard who will get everything in life, thanks to his daddy's money and undeserving good looks. I wanted to punch a wall, kick a puppy, yell at an infant! I hated that bastard. What was wrong with him?

I grabbed my books for Biology, slamming my locker door shut and made my way to the class. I sat down in the seat, gripping the table top. He better not talk to me.

Lucky for me he didn't even show up, he knew what was good for him. First he comes into my car this morning, we had a surprisingly decent conversation, even talking books. Then he almost dazzled me into doing something I would have killed myself for doing, I wasn't even remotely attracted to him, never. Now he had to go pull that jackass move, proving to me once and again that he would never change his ways.

Tonight wasn't about him though, it was about Angela, also getting James to forget about whatever Edward had said to him and finally start talking to me again. I was determined to not let that douchebag ruin my night, no matter what.

* * *


End file.
